Display Of Colour
by rameau
Summary: The Finale of the Colours Trilogy which began with Shades of Grey. Five years after WasBas  EJ and Sami found back to each other they face new challenges. Not really a crossover but a certain character from another soap makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1: Thursday

**Display Of Colour**

**Chapter 1: Thursday**

She stared at image of herself in the mirror. Her fragile almost more white than golden hair was pulled on a tight bun in her neck and brought out the elegant side of her, a side she hadn't know was within her. Only her simple pearl earrings and the matching pearl necklace laying against the black fabric of her dress were whiter than her skin or her hair.  
_"That can't be me."_

Her thoughts were clear but there was no denying it, she had changed even more than she cared to admit to herself. The image in the mirror reminded her of someone her parents and the rest of her family had wanted to see for so long. It was the image of a perfection. But it wasn't quite right. She pulled her lips into a crooked grin and reached for that sly shimmer that had used to fill her eyes once upon time.

_"That's better."_ She thought again and stepped into the stilettos waiting in front of her. Quickly she rushed to the corridor and past the children's empty bedrooms. She reached the stairs and climbed them down carefully. Her eyes darted around the vestibule and reached his coat.

_"He's home."_ She thought silently again and ran to his study with feathery steps. Through the ajar door she saw him sorting through the mail and stopping to gaze upon an envelope. A wave of jealousy rushed through her veins and she inhaled abruptly. Try as she might she could never quite get rid of this irrational fear she had of losing him, her bright beacon of light, her husband. Even after spending five years happily married to him, she feared that her past would come back to haunt her. And if that were to happen, he wouldn't be alone. _She_ would stand next to him supporting him and ultimately stealing him away. It didn't matter what he said, it didn't matter that she finally knew he had accepted her, all of her and it didn't matter that she knew he loved her. Nothing mattered because deep down she knew this life of hers was too good to be true. She knew it, because everything she had was based on a lie.

"Samantha", she heard him call out her name with that soft almost mocking tone of his. But he wasn't mocking her or scolding her. He was teasing her attempt of hiding from him. He could feel her presence, he had said once and a part of her wanted to believe him.  
"I can see you", he said inviting her in, "I know I'm late but I think we can make it to your sisters house if we leave now." She opened the door and sauntered into the room. She tilted her head just enough to remind him of a heroine in an old black and white movie they had watched together on the previous night. She reached for that seductive tone and failed miserably:  
"Maybe I want to be late." He exhaled a hearty laugh.  
"Samantha, you have been talking about this dinner for a week. I'm not going to let you miss some quality time with your sister without the rugrats. I know what's best for my sanity", he said shuffling the envelopes in his hands and hiding them in a drawer of his desk, "Besides."

That was all it took. Just one word from him to bring back those awful memories she had been trying to avoid all day. Seeing her mother fighting against the restraints like a mad animal at first only to give up and slumber under the influence of drugs. The inhumane, fragile creature in her vision wasn't her mother but a ghost of a person she had used to be. The death of Sami's stepfather, the true love of her mothers live had derailed the esteemed doctor Evans and after several attempts on her own life as well as on others, she had been finally stopped. Sami only visited her mother in the facility few times a year and each time it took days for her to forget what she had seen. She forced her eyes open and met his understanding and loving gaze and she wanted to drown herself in his warmth. He read the silent plea in her eyes and walked to her wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her closer to his tall frame. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she had never quite got used to his touch. That brought up another emotion she hadn't felt that day. The overwhelming guilt almost ripped her apart as she carefully analysed his every move and word. She couldn't quite trust in him, in his love, not even now. He had walked out on her before, what would stop him from doing it again. Once again she could feel the softened edges of a carving, an old declaration of his love for her under her fingers without even touching the wood he had wounded years ago.

Alone with her doubts she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. She could see the quiet resignation on his face and she realised that deep down in his heart he all ready knew her secret even though he wasn't willing to admit it to her or to himself. Panic rose it's ugly head within her but she fought it and won, for now.  
"Shall we?" She asked stepping back and giving him the space he needed only reaching out her hand and waiting. Of course he took it in his and nodded.  
"Let's go", he said and walked her out of the room, out of the house he had built for her. She felt like he was leading her away from their home never intending to return.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Road

**Chapter 2: On The Road**

The keys met the ignition and the soothing sound of an engine filled his senses. He didn't have to look to his side to see her looking out of the window, avoiding his gaze. He sighed silently and lost himself in thought for a while. They had become so disconnected lately. The word we had lost it's meaning for them. It no longer was _us and them_. It hadn't been that for a long, long time.

Five years earlier he had given in to the demands of others and the burning desire to set himself free of her hold over him, but instead he had fallen for her once again. The love he had tried to extinguish had flared up scorching through his very being and he had found himself more bound to her than ever before. He had found his way through darkness back to her and he had finally won the woman he had always dreamt of. He had her and her children, _their children_. Most importantly he had her love and finally she believed she had his love too. It hadn't been a fairy tale ending. It had been a beginning of something new and beautiful, something stronger than he had ever imagined possible.

_"Surely what they had or at least used to have, was strong enough to carry them through this current crisis",_ he thought to himself and shifted gears.

He was happy enough and she would be too again. They had two beautiful children and his stepson who kept his distance even from his younger siblings. He didn't think it would have been possible for him to love Joy and Johnny more even if they had been his own flesh and blood. They were the centre of his world and he knew that sometimes Samantha envied her own children for the love he gave them. Even though there was more than enough love to go around for everyone, he had learnt to hide the extent of his feelings for the twins from his wife.

Overall he was more than happy, he was very nearly content. His only regret was that there had been a price to be paid for that happiness, an unavoidable broken heart. Carefully before Samantha could see, he unclenched his teeth and allowed himself think of the envelope he hadn't had a chance to open with hope in his heart. Maybe this time, maybe today was the day when she would set him free of this guilt he couldn't help but feeling. Annie was his best friend, they had been too much through together for anything to change that, but he couldn't love her like she loved him, like he loved his wife. It gnawed him to know that the two most important adults in his life didn't get along. Samantha and Annie both cared for him enough to try and hide their resentment from him but the secret was there in between them and he had a pretty good idea what that secret was.

"Did Lucas call?" Samantha enquired suddenly diverting his train of thought.  
"Yes he did."  
"When are the twins coming home?" his wife wanted to know.  
"Sunday", he replied.  
"Did Lucas say that?" she asked dryly all ready knowing what the answer would be.  
"He said Saturday but he'll bring them on Sunday and he will be armed with the usual excuses."  
"EJ", she pleaded after hearing the poorly masked derision in his voice.  
"I'm sorry", he said and concentrated on the road again.  
"Did the doctor-" her voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence. He shook his head unable to trust his voice to deliver the message.

_"Had it come back to that this soon?"_ EJ wanted to shout but bit his tongue and clenched his teeth tightly together. He knew he should have tried to be more understanding to her point of view but how could he when she changed her mind at the very least three times a day. She had been just as excited and understanding in the beginning as he still was. She had wanted to do this too. She had chosen this route when he had been willing to bend and devise another plan. She had convinced him that this was what they needed, what they deserved, what they wanted. And now she was blaming him for their failure.

Closing his eyes wasn't a good idea while driving recklessly across the town. He forced his eyes open and concentrated on the road and on the soothing rhythm of the engine.  
_"Maybe she was right?"_ He thought to himself holding back a dead, hollow laugh that would scare the stranger sitting next to him. The woman beside him was his wife but at that moment he didn't recognise any part of her.  
_"Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm to blame. Maybe it's all in my head. Maybe I've lost myself again."_ But if that was true, how was he to find his way back home this time?


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

**Chapter 3: The Dinner**

"Do you see them?" Belle asked grinning widely. Sami turned her head and saw their husbands eyeing each other. EJ was shamelessly using his height to his advantage but Philip had his ways to even the situation. Sami saw her husband tensing up and guessed Philip had just delivered his jab. She nodded:  
"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to this", she confessed.  
"I'm just happy they agreed to keep the business talk to minimum", Belle replied with laughter bubbling in her voice. Sami glanced at her younger sister and wondered what she was hiding.  
"Belle, is there something you want to tell me?" She asked and saw her sister turn white. Quickly Belle hid her gaze and hesitantly asked:  
"I was hoping you would have some news for me first." Instantly Sami knew what Belle was asking and shook her head.  
"No, nothing to tell."  
"I'm so sorry", Belle reached out to her and Sami endured the comforting touch.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Sami asked and saw Belle leering at her husband seeing what Sami had seen just moments earlier. It was too late to keep secrets now.  
"I'm pregnant."

Blinding jealousy took over her body and Sami had to shake her head violently to get rid of the images.  
"You shouldn't be apologising to me for such great news", Sami whispered fighting back the tears in her eyes.  
"But I'm sorry", Belle said with the honest sadness fighting the happiness in her eyes, "We weren't even trying. After Claire and after the way we got back together we just wanted to enjoy each others company. When we finally started discussing about another baby it just happened."  
"I am happy for you Belle", Sami forced the words out of her mouth.  
"It's not fair. We weren't even trying whereas you and EJ", Belle cut herself of before stating the obvious and glancing at their spouses.  
"It's not fair but that doesn't change anything. I am happy for you but maybe we should talk about something else", Sami suggested, "How about mum?" Belle looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You want to talk about mum? NOW?" Sami pinched her sister quickly and Belle continued with a hushed voice, "Why would you want to bring that up now?"  
"I went to see her yesterday", Sami confessed.  
"Why would you do that?" Belle demanded, "Weren't you the one complaining how she was never a real mother to you, how I and dad stole her from you and I have to admit, she knew how to be a bitch to you."  
"She's still my mother", Sami reminded her quietly.  
"No, there's more to this than that", Belle was acting uncharacteristically observant. Sami shrugged. She didn't want to admit any more flaws to her perfect baby sister. Sure they had worked through most of their issues but few remained.  
"Are you trying to connect with her?"  
"Why would I do that?" Sami tried to brush of Belle without intention of fuelling her suspicions.  
"Either you are finally feeling sorry for all the crap you put her through or you are just now starting to understand her better."

EJ saw his wife shudder across the room. Belle must have conveyed the good news and he could only hope Mrs Kiriakis had delivered the message in a more kindly manner than her loving husband. EJ gazed down Philips arrogant smirk. Most of the time they were simply acting hostile to humour their wives but today another fence had been built between them. Business was never personal for them and they had collaborated few times in the best interest of their shared family connection but that was pretty much it. Trying to outwit the other was part of the fun for these two men but today a one word had made the deepest cut anyone could deliver to another human being.

_A Baby._ Philip and Belle were having a baby and he had had the gall to gloat in front of a man who was desperately trying to conceive. EJ hid his feelings behind an impervious mask and reluctantly admitted that in Philips position he would have probably done the same. Philip was just too excited about the news to stop and think about gentility. Or maybe he was just too American.

"What are you grinning about?" Philip asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing special, I suppose congratulations are in order", EJ nodded slightly raising his glass at the same time. It was easy to distract the new father-to-be and slide back into his own mind. Suddenly EJ felt the need to talk to someone, to rant and expose all his hopes and fears without being afraid of judgement. There was only one person he trusted enough to listen, but she wasn't even on the same continent. And even if Annie had been in town, Samantha would have probably made it impossible for them to have a private chat. That was, if EJ was lucky enough to steal his best friend away for a moment from his own children. Annie adored the twins and as far as EJ could see, the feeling was mutual though perhaps bribery related.

"I was expecting to see Marie and Eric here", EJ said suddenly trying to distract himself. Philip eyed him carefully before answering.  
"Eric is still out of the country. He's returning in few weeks I think and Marie is working overtime to catch up with her work while he's away. Zoe and Jen are keeping her busy enough during the days", Philip informed EJ continuing to inflict more pain on him. This was exactly what a childless man needed to hear. More news about babies. _Not childless_. EJ had to correct himself. He had Joy and Johnny even though they weren't biologically his. This was going to be a long night, he realised and downed his only drink for the evening.

After the dinner when EJ was driving back towards their house, he glanced at Sami and ventured to verbalise his question:  
"Did Belle tell you? About the baby?"  
"Yes, she told me." EJ couldn't quite define the tone she had used. Had Sami been more resigned than sad or was the bitter edge another whip of jealousy.  
"Stop the car", Sami demanded suddenly, "I need to get out, I can't breath."  
"Samantha?" EJ hid his worry behind the mask of calm.  
"It's nothing", Sami ensured him noting his indifference, "I just can't go back to that empty house. Not now, not like this."  
"Where do you want to go?" EJ asked.  
"I need to be alone. Please, stop the car", she said silently refusing to face her husband. EJ obliged her reminding her that he would be only a phone call away. Sami nodded violently and stepped on the pavement. She stood and watched him drive away slowly. Once she couldn't see the car any longer, she picked up her phone and dialled a number she almost hoped she would have forgotten by now. Sami waited until she heard a familiar voice answer and said:  
"Please, I need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows

**Chapter 4: Shadows**

So talking hadn't been the greatest of ideas. Sami flinched more because of her own thoughts than because of the cold when she stepped out of the taxi. She looked up to the house she loved and which held so many dear memories and felt the cold caress follow her spine.

_"Shouldn't sharing my problems with a neutral party help me deal with what ever was wrong in my mind or life?"_ Sami repeated the words over and over again in her head pondering on their meaning while she made her way to the front door and then inside of her home. She snuck up the stairs and to their bedroom knowing that it would be empty. EJ wouldn't be sleeping, he would be downstairs in his study reading that letter and should she ask, he would pretend to have been working.

Sami refused to look at herself in the mirror while she undressed and rushed to the shower. As the warm water thawed her body a sardonic smile distorted her face. There were very few secrets in this house, but the ones there were, were never spoken of. No one wanted to unravel the sturdy looking illusion.

She shook her head determined to get rid of the morbid images and thoughts. It wasn't an illusion. She and EJ had a great life together, a happy life together. Ever since he had come back to her they had been blissful. Though sometimes he would seem to forget her altogether when devoting his time to the twins, that only made her love him more. It hadn't been easy for them to find a compromise, an arrangement even Lucas could accept, but they had done it. Now while the twins were still young enough they spent a week of each month in New York with Lucas and his new bride. Usually that seven day trip was drawn out to be a nine day trip but Sami and EJ endured it because Lucas would always ease up on the subject of the twins calling EJ daddy too. And it gave her two more days alone with her husband.

The water turned cold just as a dark thought emerged in her mind. It wasn't fair. A man kind as EJ, a loving stepfather as him deserved a child of his own blood. Not that he would ever discriminate the twins even after the baby was born or that he thought genes should determine family connections, but he deserved that much. He deserved to be there during the pregnancy and he deserved to be there for the birth just as he deserved to watch the baby grow without ever doubting his right to be present.

_"Maybe we should try again. Once more. Maybe tonight is the night we will conceive."_ Sami stepped out of the cold shower after having made a decision. She stopped the water, cleared the mirror and stared at her own image. If EJ could love her the way she was right now, they would have a child together. A Brady-DiMera baby. Nervous laughter escaped from her lips. She would have never thought, she could have never imagined to be this desperate to carry an offspring of Stefano DiMera's line.

"Thank you Marie", EJ said to the phone, "Now go and get some sleep. You must be exhausted. Goodnight." A twinge of envy pierced his heart as EJ thought about the two small girls Marie would kiss tonight before going to bed herself. Eric had accomplished a miracle by turning the career oriented workaholic into a mother and a woman who actually seemed to have it all. Marie missed her husband dearly when he was away but now she had his babies to keep her company while Eric flew around the world. Not that he did that as often as he had used to. Somehow Eric managed to cram more and more work into shorter and shorter trips so that he could spent more time at home, with his heart. EJ was at least lucky enough to live and work in the same town but his sporadic business trips were usually torturous.

_"Usually is the key word."_ He had to reign in his thoughts again and concentrate on his work. EJ cleared up his desk and opened the drawer realising he shouldn't have. The envelope was still there on the top of all the other letters, waiting for him to read her message. He was a weak man who couldn't postpone facing the temptation. EJ reached down and took the envelope in his hands. He twirled it around in his fingers few times making sure that the his name and address had been written with her unique handwriting. Then shredded the covering paper and devoured her words. EJ realised he was frowning. Something had changed.

_Dearest Eddie,_

_Are you sitting comfortably? Are the little rascals sleeping in their beds? Did you remember close the door to your study? Good. Oh and Samantha isn't peeping over your shoulder reading this letter is she? (Hello Samantha, I've missed you too. Now be a good girl and give your husband few minutes alone with this letter. We have secrets to share.) That's everything, I think. Now sit back and relax._

_I've enjoyed my holiday, thank you for asking. Mum and dad send their hello's and even Andreas asked when will you come and visit him again. I think the only reason he remembered you was because he found a picture of you and the twins in my rucksack. Sorry. And no, I don't know what I'm going to do next. It's not like I planned on working for your father. I think we are both keeping an eye on each other so we can try to predict the other ones movements. You need not worry about me or Stefano. We'll take care of ourselves and wont interfere with your life too much._

_Joy and Johnny are happy, healthy and driving you insane I trust. Good, I wasn't expecting any bad news about them. What you need to worry about is yourself. I hope that the doctors will have given you good news by the time I stop by for my annual summer visit. (Yes Samantha, it's still annual event even if I visit you more times than once a year. Tell her Eddie, thank you!)_

_But seriously Eddie. It's a good thing you went to see real doctors instead of those Salem University Hospital quacks. They, the real doctors that is, will find out the reasons behind your and Samantha's inability to conceive. I know that you want another child biologically yours, though genes never determined your hearts ability to love. I have an inkling what a child created in and out of love means to you and I wish I could make your wish come true. More than anything I want you to be happy. That much hasn't changed._

_I trust that by the time this letter arrives or at the latest by the time I arrive, you've heard from the doctors and you have an idea what the next step is. Good news are coming to you, I just know it And from your message I got the impression that the doctors didn't exactly forbid trying. You need to just keep trying and practising the baby-making. Rinse and repeat._

_That's all I've got this time._

_Love, Annie_

_P.S. It's good to know that the nutty mother-in-law Marlooney is still where she belongs. To be honest, she scared me, more than your father ever did. She's going to love that padded room and never want to come out, ever.  
_

" _'-I want you to be happy. That much hasn't changed.' Then what has?_" EJ found himself asking. Had Annie finally moved on? Had she found the kind of happiness EJ could never give her and in doing so was she finally releasing him of his guilt? Not knowing for sure disturbed him.

"Are you ready to come to bed?" Samantha asked from the door. EJ glanced at her wet hair, fluffy bathrobe and clear skin. _"Keep trying and practising the baby-making."_ The words echoed in his head as he folded the letter and took a deep cleansing breath and nodded.  
"Yes", he said and got up from his chair. He walked around the desk and to the door, to her. He took her hand, looked into her eyes and gave her a quick kiss before leading her back upstairs for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday

**Chapter 5: Sunday**

"We are home!" Like always, parting from the twins brought up mixed feelings in Lucas. As much as he loved Joy and Johnny they were more than a handful to manage. Miranda didn't exactly like children and that brought some amount of tension into their relationship, but she seemed to endure the twins visits better as they got older. Joy especially had captured her step-mother-to-be's attention and Lucas could imagine them playing dress up and enchanting all of New York. Luckily nowadays he could afford it.

As relieved as Lucas was to hand over the responsibilities of a parent back to Sami and EJ, he still didn't like hearing the twins calling this place, this house their one true home. Lucas's apartment in the city was just another fancy vacation spot for his children.  
"Do you have your backpacks?" he asked and rushed the children out of the taxi and paid the driver. As Lucas escorted the children to the house he wondered why Sami had insisted on him visiting them at the house. Usually either Sami or EJ just picked the kids up at the airport but not today. What did they want from him this time? Lucas racked his brain trying to come up for a logical reason for this exception. He couldn't think of one.

"Welcome home!" Sami was at the door waiting for them. Joy rushed over to her mother as Johnny contented himself with more sluggish pace.  
"Mum, I've missed you!" Joy shouted exuberantly, "Where's daddy?" Lucas expected to see the usual apologetic glance in his ex-lovers eyes brought by the child's unconscious jab, but he didn't expect to see the pain that flashed in Sami's eyes. What was going on in here?  
"EJ is in his study. Go and show yourselves to him", Sami said with a quiet tone.  
"She didn't mean it", Johnny whispered to Lucas before running to embrace his mother. Reluctantly Lucas let go of his sons hand and watched him disappear into the house.

"Sami", Lucas nodded as he reached the door.  
"Lucas. Thank you for coming", Sami said shooting a nervous glance at the back of the house where he knew EJs study was situated.  
"Do you mind telling me what's going on? Why did you demand that I come to the house tonight?" he asked and lingered at the door.  
"It's important and it's about the twins. We can't talk right now but after they are asleep we'll explain everything. Please, stay", Sami spoke nervously desperately avoiding to look at him. Lucas nodded at first but after realising that she couldn't have possibly seen the gesture he said.  
"Fine, I'll stay. I'll do anything for few more hours with the twins."  
"Like always", Sami agreed and disappeared into the back of the house leaving Lucas standing in the vestibule more confused than ever.

"But I want daddy to read me a story!" Joy exclaimed defiantly as Sami tried to tuck her in. Sami sighed inwardly.  
"He'll read you one tomorrow night."  
"But he'll be gone tomorrow. He's going back to that big city to that ugly lady!" Joy pouted.  
"You meant Lucas. Joy honey, how am I to know which daddy you mean if you wont tell me? And why do you say Miranda is ugly? I thought she is quite beautiful", Sami furrowed trying to remember what Lucas's fiancée looked like.  
"She pretends to be nice when daddy, daddy Lucas is around but the rest of the time she is reading her magazines with clothes in them."  
"I'll tell Lucas about that if you just go to sleep now", Sami promised.  
"No don't", Joy interjected, "Daddy likes her and I don't want to make him sad." Sami watched as her little angel lost the battle against her heavy eyelids. She kissed her daughter and walked out of the room. After making sure the lights were turned off, Sami left the door to Joy's room a little ajar and went to check on Johnny. He was sound to sleep in his bed, or at least pretending to be.  
"Goodnight Johnny", Sami said softly and turned the switch.  
"Goodnight mum", he replied turning to meet her gaze. Sami blinked suddenly and fell back from the door. She had to go downstairs and do one the most difficult things she had ever done and her sons eyes weren't making it easier.

"I'm glad that things have worked out for you", EJ said twirling the whiskey glass in his hands. He hadn't had a sip but he needed something to do while they waited for Samantha.  
"So am I", Lucas said leaning back on the opposite couch he was sitting on. The men eyed each other in silence and waited.  
"Do you want to tell me why exactly I am here?" Lucas asked.  
"Yes, of course", Sami said from the doorway, "But would you like something to drink first?"  
"I would like you two quit stalling and tell me what ever it is you are dying to tell me", he said with fake staidness. Lucas saw the couple glance at each other before the man opposite him laid down his glass and straightened his posture. Sami reached for an envelope that had been hidden under a magazine on the side-table. Lucas remembered wondering had the Wells couple fired their cleaning lady since this was the first time he had ever seen anything forgotten laying down on a horizontal surface.  
"As you know, we've been trying for a baby", Sami started with her voice shaking.  
"No, I didn't know that", Lucas lied. He had guessed as much, but he had been surprised that EJ and Sami had waited this long.  
"Well we have, been trying. And we've failed", she continued, "A while ago we went to see a specialist who thought it would be useful to examine the twins too in order to determine why I haven't been able to conceive this time."  
"You put them through some quacks examination just so you could push out another spawn?" Lucas asked with a heated tone.

"It wasn't like that", EJ interrupted, "It was just an extra blood test during one of twins routine check ups. Neither of them even realised something special was going on."  
"Are you sure?" Lucas demanded and saw EJ nod.  
"Did they tell you that something unusual had happened?"  
"No", Lucas admitted, "So what did they find in that blood test? I'm assuming they found something since you chose to tell me this now." Lucas saw the pain return in Sami's eyes as he met her gaze.  
"Yes, they found something", she said and handed him the envelope, "They did a DNA test."  
"What did they find? A marker for some disease?" Lucas was getting worried now.  
"No", Sami shook her head, "They found out that Joy and Johnny have two different fathers."  
"I could have told you that", Lucas joked glancing at EJ but his jest wasn't well received.  
"Biologically", Sami specified.  
"What?" Lucas asked before his face could solidify.  
"Lucas", EJ spoke again, "those test results you are holding tell us that biologically, you are Joy's father and that Johnny is my son."

"Maybe I should call my attorney", Lucas spoke after a while. He hadn't been able to open the envelope.  
"You can do that", EJ admitted, "You can also contact any specialist and DNA-laboratory of your choosing, to duplicate tests if you so choose to do. But I assure you that those results are tenable. When we first got the preliminary results we immediately demanded for retesting and copies of both of those results are there in your hands. They are identical."  
"I can't believe this", Lucas said and got on his feet to walk around in the room, "You are telling me that the boy sleeping upstairs isn't actually mine?"  
"Yes."  
"No." Sami and EJ spoke at the same time but he continued by explaining more carefully.  
"Johnny is still your son, just like he has been from the moment from he was born. He was raised to think of you as a father and he will continue to do so."  
"Aren't you planning to tell him the truth?" Lucas asked.  
"We will tell them both the truth when they are older, old enough to understand. Nothing has to change right now", EJ spoke gently but Lucas mistook his tone as for concession.  
"Could you do that? Pretend that Johnny isn't really your son?" Lucas demanded.  
"He is my son. Genes mean very little to me. Only in a case of a medical emergency is it relevant information", EJ sighed hoping that Lucas would believe him, "I'm not trying to take Johnny away from you. I wouldn't do that to him but you had the right to know."

"I need some air", Lucas said suddenly, "I need time to think about this. Please tell the twins I love them and that I will call them." Lucas addressed his last words to Sami and nodded curtly to EJ.  
"Goodbye."  
"What do you think he'll do?" Sami asked once they heard the front door close.  
"I don't know. I really don't know", EJ said and downed his drink.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Weeks From Friday

**Chapter 6: Two Weeks From Friday**

"He's finally coming home! I can't believe he's been gone for five weeks. Listen to me. You might think I'm one of those obsessive wives who can't even think for themselves if you didn't know me better. Right?"  
"Yes, just as you say", Sami wasn't actually paying any attention to what her friend and sister-in-law Marie Willowstream was saying.  
"That's what you think of me? Good to know", she said dryly enough to catch Sami's attention again.  
"What did you say? I'm sorry I was a bit distracted", Sami apologised.  
"Nothing important really", Marie shrugged. Nothing seemed important in comparison to the joyful fact that her husband was coming back home after a long trip. A husband who hadn't held their babies in over a month, a husband who hadn't kissed his children or his wife for over a wife weeks, a husband who hadn't helped his wife to try that nice position from the page fifty-seven in that nice book she had given him on their anniversary. _Breath Marie, breathe._ That was so much better.

"What has you so engrossed then?" Marie asked gazing her friend questioningly.  
"Nothing", Sami shook her head, deciding against lying then, "I just thought I saw someone I know in the crowd, but I must have been imagining things."  
"Really?" Marie wasn't completely convinced but right then she spotted someone she knew.  
"Eric!" Marie rammed her way through the concourse of people and threw herself in his awaiting arms. Eric held his wife tightly as his lips sought out hers and he kissed her with the passion matching the one he had felt on that very first night she had opened up to him for the first time.  
"I've missed you", he whispered in her ear, "I can't believe I left you behind, again. How are the girls?"  
"Missing you but otherwise just perfect", Marie said once she had caught her breath, "Your sister is here too." Eric hesitated only a fraction of a second. He located his twin and pulled her too into an embrace.

"I really wish I had known you were coming, Sami. I would have been better prepared", Eric said while holding the two women under his arms.  
"Why do you say that?" Marie furrowed.  
"Look who I met in the plane from New York", Eric nudged his head to the general direction of the arrivals. It took several seconds for Marie and Sami to see and recognise the tanned character sauntering towards them.  
"Marie! Samantha!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Marie was the first to recover:  
"Annie, I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
"Don't worry about it. My schedule has been a nightmare lately and then there was this unexpected diversion but I'm here now. It's good to see you", Annie blabbered on uncharacteristically, "I almost had a stroke when Eric sat next to me. He had seen me but I hadn't seen him. We spent the flight catching up. I can't wait to meet the girls. Did I miss their birthday?"  
"Yes, it was in May", Marie interrupted, "I'm sorry but I want to get this one home as soon as possible." She wrapped her arms possessively around Eric who laughed.  
"I'm sure we can give Annie a ride to the hotel."  
"There's no need for that", Sami grimaced quickly, "There's plenty of room in the house and EJ wouldn't have it any other way. So how long are you staying this time Annie?" The poison in Sami's voice wasn't enough to stiffen Annie's grin or relaxed being.  
"Oh I don't know. I'm taking it a day at the time, as usual. But if you don't mind I would like to see Joy and Johnny before I settle in anywhere."  
"Great, we'll see you later at the Wells residence then", Eric nodded, "Bye Annie, bye Sami. I'll call you later."  
"Bye."

After a record long ride from the airport to the house Sami walked to the door with Annie on the heels. As soon as she opened the front door it was like a tornado had flown past her as Joy and Johnny tackled Annie on the terrace.  
"Aunt Annie!" they screamed and attacked with the questions, "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here a month ago. Summer is almost over! Where are the presents? What did you bring? Are you going to tell us how the story ends? I want to see that book right now!"  
"I've missed you too", Annie replied pressing herself and her burden up, "Heavens, you two have got big. I can only carry one of you from now on. Who is it going to be?"  
"Me!" Both of them screamed and giggled as Annie began to guffaw.  
"Whoever wants the story needs to let go, because one more second of this strangling and I wont have a voice to read it for you." Joy let go and thudded on the planks.  
"Don't worry Joy, I'll read it in Swedish tonight", Annie comforted the little girl.  
"But that'll take twice as long because you have to explain everything for her and you wont have time to tell me about the European races!" Johnny protested.  
"I'll make time for you too little man", Annie promised, "besides, you are my cavalier for the day and that means where ever I go, you go."

"Did I hear right? There was a story promised." Enviously Sami watched as her husband walked past her to embrace their guest. Johnny laughed as he was getting squashed between his aunt and father. Joy started stumping her feet demanding the same attention her brother was given. Obediently EJ reached to pick her up and hold her in his arms as Johnny showed his tongue to his sister.  
"Aren't you two getting a bit too big for this routine?" EJ asked but Annie stopped him.  
"Hush you wicked man. Don't say such things, not while I'm here. While I'm around no one is too big for hugs and silly stories."  
_"Hyssj pappa!"_ Johnny said.  
"_Bra, mycket bra_ Johnny", Annie praised him, _"Ska vi gå in nu?"_ When no one reacted Johnny explained:  
"She asked if we are going inside now."  
"How did you know what that meant?" Sami asked.  
"I would like to know that myself", Annie eyed the boy in her arms suspiciously.  
"I've been listening the CD's you gave us and dad helps with the books", Johnny tried to shrug but didn't when he almost lost his grip.  
"You have a genius here. I tell you", Annie shook her head, "Eddie you are in trouble."  
"Don't I know it", EJ said brushing aside few stray hairs from Joys face. Annie squinted at his tone but chose to wait until later to ask him to explain. She had some explaining of her own to do and she was more than anxious to postpone that part of their in depth discussions.


	7. Chapter 7: First Two Layers

**Chapter 7: First Two Layers**

"Did they fall asleep all right?" EJ asked as Annie walked into his study and threw herself on the dark leather sofa.  
"Yes", Annie yawned, "I'm sorry. I've been up for nearly two days straight. What did you want to talk to me about?" She took the glass EJ was offering her and watched as he weighed his options.  
"Samantha was on the phone and it sounded like a quite heated conversation so she wont be disturbing us. And you know the twins will monopolise my time until Lucas comes to pick them up tomorrow", Annie shook her head, "I'm awake. Tell me." She watched EJ move to sit on the edge of his desk and twirl his drink in his hands.  
"I never thought I would be jealous of my best friend", EJ snorted, "Sometimes I miss those months we spent together alone. Especially now that you spent all your time here with the twins."  
"It was another era then", Annie said quietly, "You were a pitiful wreck and pining over a woman who never was worthy of you. But you found your happy ending with her. Shouldn't that count for something?"  
"It should and it does", EJ glanced at the amber liquid in his glass, "I just feel like I don't know who she is anymore. Sometimes I look at Samantha and I don't even recognise her let alone grasp the fact that she's my wife." They sat in silence as EJ waited for an insight that never came. Annie just gazed at him severely.

"Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Annie asked quietly after a while.  
"No", EJ shook his head a little, "I wanted to share some good news with you, something amazing actually."  
"What is it?"  
"You remember that specialist I told you about", EJ saw her nod in agreement, "He suggested that testing the twins would help to find out why Samantha hasn't been able to get pregnant this time. Originally I thought it would be my fault since she has three kids and I have none but it turns out that's not the case. Johnny is actually mine."  
"Biologically?" Annie demanded and continued as she saw him nod, "I knew you were going to get some good news but I didn't expect this to be it. I thought you would gush about a new baby but this is even better. This is great news! Congratulations Eddie! I'm so happy for you. You are happy aren't you?"  
"I'm elated", EJ smirked.  
"But? There's always a but I can read it from your face."  
"But we told Lucas and he hasn't contacted us since", EJ revealed, "I'm a bit afraid what he might do or say. We don't want to tell Johnny or Joy just yet, we don't want anything to chance for them so suddenly."  
"I can understand that."

"Can you?"  
"Yes, I think I can. I can relate to wanting to protect your loved ones", she said. EJ just looked at her questioningly.  
"I wouldn't worry about Lucas too much. He can be crazed but from what I've heard he loves those kids almost as much as I do."  
"You are just trying to make me feel better aren't you?" he pointed out.  
"Yes I am", Annie bent her lips into a twisted smile, "Because the truth is that Lucas loves Johnny too much to react as calmly as he's appearing to be reacting. The pain and loss are brewing inside of him and when the pressure is too much for him to handle, he will explode. I just hope that the twins aren't anywhere near when that happens."  
"You are painting such a pretty picture."  
"Someone has to. As thrilled as you are about this twist, he is on the opposite end of the spectrum of emotions. The happier you are the sadder he is. Eddie you need to be prepared for anything Lucas might throw at you. You have to be ready, for Johnny's sake", Annie sighed, "But you didn't really need me to tell you that, did you?"  
"No, not really", he admitted.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" Annie tilted her head and looked at him impishly.  
"I got a call from your mother more than a week ago", EJ revealed his first ace.  
"Really?" her eyebrows shot up.  
"She was wondering where you might be. She had been trying to reach you for few days", he continued measuring her every gesture.  
"I must have forgotten to recharge my phone", she said nonchalantly.  
"You forgot to turn your phone on?" he asked incredulously, "For a month?" Annie kept nodding enthusiastically.  
"You didn't feel the need to talk to anyone during that month?"  
"No", Annie attested.  
"Was it my fathers doing? Did he sent you on some undercover mission? Again?" EJ asked testily but she shook her head as a sing of denial.  
"It wasn't Stefano."  
"Then what kept you away?" EJ asked just as the phone rang. He reached for the earpiece and answered impatiently:  
"The Wells residence -- Anna it's good to hear from you too. What's the time there? -- No, you're not interrupting. We were just talking about you -- No. I'm sitting here with your daughter. Just a moment", EJ held the earpiece against his chest and smiled gleefully as he spoke to Annie, "Your mother wants to talk to you."

They changed places as Annie walked to talk to her mother and EJ listened in. He understood enough Swedish to get an idea of what they were talking about.  
"Hei mum -- I'm sorry about that -- I lost track of time -- Sure, if he agrees to it -- Why were you searching for me? -- Nothing special? -- Mum please -- What?" Her tone alerted EJ before he saw the first tears. After that he couldn't follow the one-sided conversation as Annie was talking too fast for him to understand.  
"_I morgon. Jag lovar." _  
"What happens tomorrow?" EJ asked as Annie hung up the phone.  
"I'm so sorry Eddie, but I need to go", Annie stuttered, "I have to get on the plane right now. Eddie please." She was getting hysterical when EJ went to her.  
"Annie calm down. Tell me what's wrong", he begged as she panted.  
"Eddie, it's just so, so horrible", Annie shook as EJ pulled her into a loose embrace. She hid her face in his shirt and mumbled the sad news:  
"Andreas is dead, my brother is gone." Her sobbing escalated as EJ tried to soothe her.  
"Of course, of course I'll help. I'll take care of everything so you can get home in time." As EJ caressed Annie's back and tried to calm her down neither of them paid any attention to their surroundings.

"Get your filthy hands off my husband!"

--  
_Translations:  
I morgon -- Tomorrow  
Jag Lovar -- I promise._


	8. Chapter 8: Dig Deeper

**Chapter 8: Dig Deeper**

They startled apart at the sound of Sami's shout. Annie met EJs gaze with wide and almost wild eyes.  
"I'm so sorry", she mumbled and started towards the door and Sami. EJ instantly recognised his wife's battle stance and moved quickly to intercept.  
"Samantha, I'm so sorry", Annie said again before running out of the study and heading for the stairs. EJ grabbed his wife's arm before she could maim their guest and spoke with a low, almost threatening voice:  
"It's not what you think, Samantha. Now let her go." Sami flinched at the sound of her name. She could hear the coldness in his voice and the utter indifference for her well-being before EJ composed himself.  
"Her mother just called to tell her that Andreas is dead. Try to relate and let her grieve the loss of her brother", the agony he felt oozed into his pleading voice, "Annie is in shock. I need to help her."

"Don't even think about walking away from me like this", Sami made a threat of her own. EJ stopped to look at her with fury burning in his eyes. Sami spoke more softly than she had originally intended:  
"I'm sorry I misinterpreted what I saw but you have to understand my reasons. I've watched you follow her like a puppy dog all day long. You and Johnny and Joy, none of you can get enough of her and I'm left all alone."  
"I don't have to understand anything right now, Samantha. This can wait. Annie can't."  
"Are you really choosing her over me?" Sami asked incredulously.  
"No", EJ said crudely, "I chose you over her a long time ago. Now you can afford to be gracious and let Annie have her best friend be there for her, to support her." Sami had barely time to give out a little laugh before EJ had left her standing alone and stupefied in the empty room.  
"I can't stay for this", Sami said to herself slowly, "If Annie needs a friend to stand by her in a crisis, then I deserve nothing less." She went to grab her purse and the car keys before swiftly walking out of the house and accelerating into the darkening night.

EJ dashed up the stairs and into the guest room where frantic Annie was throwing her things back into her bags.  
"Annie, calm down. There's nothing you can do right now. It will take few hours for them to get the jet fuelled and ready. Then I will drive you to the airport and escort you back home myself", EJ promised.  
"You can't Eddie", Annie rebuffed, "You need to stay here and explain what happened to Samantha. I promised I wouldn't cause you any more problems and now I've broken that promise. And Eddie, you need to stay for Johnny. Lucas is coming to get him and his sister tomorrow and you don't know what he'll do."  
"I can't let you go alone."  
"Of course you can", Annie kept nodding while she attacked the zip of one of her bags, "I have to go, immediately. The funeral will be on Sunday and because of the time difference and the time it takes to fly across the Atlantic I have no time to lose."  
"No Annie, that's not what I meant. I can get you back home to Sweden in time, don't worry about that", EJ continued speaking with his soothing tone, "I meant that I can't let you get on a plane alone. Look at yourself Annie, you are a mess. You just told me that you've been up for forty-eight hours straight, if not longer and you are barely coherent. You need someone to help you through the formalities and to make sure you get on the right plane at the right time."

"I have to go Eddie, I have to go now", Annie repeated again as another figure appeared by the door.  
"What's going on? Why are you leaving aunt Annie?" Before EJ could rush Johnny back to his own room and his own bed Annie made a visible effort to calm down. She crouched down and spoke gently to Johnny.  
"I just got some really bad news and I need to go home right now."  
"What news?"  
"Just something really sad and I'm really upset right now and that's why I need to go. I'm so sorry I wont have time to tell you about the races before you go to spent a week with your dad", she threw a short glance at EJ, "with your other dad. But I promise I will be here when you get back from New York."  
"I don't want you to go", Johnny said and Annie replied with equally sad tone.  
"And I don't want to go and leave you here. But I must. I'll see you when you get back, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"It's a deal. Come here and give me a hug", Annie exhaled and embraced the child. When Johnny finally let go of her, EJ moved to stand behind his son and continued to reason with Annie:  
"Annie, did you hear me. You can't fly across the Atlantic alone."  
"There's someone I can call", Annie flashed a neurotic smile to him, "Actually, mum just begged me to bring him to meet them. I just hope he's up for the challenge." She moved so fast that neither Johnny or EJ could stop her before she had reached the top of the stairs. EJ was just in time to grab one of Annie's heavy bags.  
"Let me", he said, "Let me help you." Annie looked like she was going to fight him for the luggage but gave up an instant later. Unfortunately the loss of one bag was too much for her overexerted brain to process and she lost her balance. In horror EJ and Johnny watched as Annie tumbled down the stairs and remained laying motionless on the floor.

Across the town another woman came to a sudden halt. She stepped out of the flashy car and locked it's doors before walking into the hotel and finding her way to the right floor and to the right door. She raised her hand and knocked. She heard the steps before the door was opened.  
"Samantha?" The way he said her name reminded her of another man, of her husband.  
"Can I come in? I really need a friend right now."  
"Sure you can", the man said and stepped aside to let his ex-lover and ex-wife into the room as he asked, "What has happened?" Sami's eyes were filled with silent desperation as she spoke;  
"Oh, Brandon. I don't know where to start."


	9. Chapter 9: A Rift

**Chapter 9: A Rift**

"Annie!" EJ shouted as he flew down the stairs. His fingers searched for her pulse as he leaned over her motionless body. Her body was broken, that much he could tell from the way she was laying.  
"Daddy. You have to call 911!" Johnny said more calmly than any other five year old child could. EJ flipped open his phone and made the call just as his fingers caught a throb in her veins. Then another and another beat hammered his fingers and a sigh of relief shuddered his body.  
"Johnny, go upstairs and make sure your sister is sound to sleep. I don't want to worry about her too", EJ said just as a voice in the phone asked him to specify the emergency.  
"I need an ambulance. My friend just fell down a flight of stairs. I found a pulse and it looks like she's breathing but she's unconscious. I don't see any blood and I haven't moved her. The address is Cherryblossom Street nineteen, the house at the very end of the alley. Please hurry!" The ringing in EJs ears got worse and made it almost impossible for him to hear the ongoing questions and to answer them. Johnny's stubbornness and refusal to move from Annie's side made little difference to him at first, but when EJ could hear the sirens a thought crossed his mind.  
"Johnny, please go and find your mother. She needs to take care of you and your sister while I go to the hospital with aunt Annie."  
"But I want to go with her too", Johnny protested.  
"I'm sorry but that can't happen, please do as I say", EJ said trying to keep the worst edge of fear away from his voice. Reluctantly Johnny nodded and returned upstairs while EJ ran to open the door for the paramedics.  
"She's in here, please hurry."

"Tell me Samantha, what brings you here tonight", Brandon handed her a bottle of water and sat next to her on bed. His shirt was open and he had just kicked off his shoes.  
"I didn't realise how late it is. I'm sorry for having disturbed you at this late hour", Samantha said trying to hand him back the bottle.  
"Don't worry about that Samantha", Brandon touched her hand gently and tilted that beautiful head of his, "I'll always have time for you."  
"Is that why you left me? Twice", Sami asked sardonically. His lips quivered as his dark eyes brushed over her face.  
"I made a mistake, twice", he said softly, "I knew you and Lucas didn't have a future and I should have known better than to give you what you thought you wanted, what you thought you needed. I shouldn't have let you go."  
_"Lola gets what Lola wants"_, Sami said suddenly and both of them smiled at the memory.  
"That", Brandon smirked, "Was a long, long time ago."  
"It was", Sami admitted, "It was also before I made another mess of things, before I once again sabotaged myself and ruined my life."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Samantha. You must have learnt from your mistakes by now", Brandon said.  
"Have I?" Sami asked and the question was addressed more to herself than to the man sitting next to her. Brandon reached out to touch her again. This time he did that to lend her his strength.  
"Only you know that and only your actions will show it."  
"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I can't find mummy anywhere", Johnny shouted just as EJ watched the paramedics carry his friend away.  
"What?" It took only a second for EJ to realise that his baby, the car, was gone and so was his wife, "So that's why she didn't hear the racket. Johnny, get your things together and your sisters too. I'm going to have to wake up someone to take care of you while I'm at the hospital."  
"Why can't I come with you?"  
"Johnny."  
"To be continued", Johnny said firmly before making a strategical retreat upstairs. EJ couldn't help himself and a little sneer escaped from his lips just as he was about to anger another Brady.  
"Eric, I'm sorry to wake you", EJ listened for a moment, "Okay, not to wake you. But I had to call. I need you and Marie to look after the twins while I go to the hospital.  
"Did something happen to Sami?" Eric asked.  
"No, your sister is fine as far as I know. It's Annie, she fell down the stairs and I need to go to the hospital with her. I can't find Samantha anywhere and I really can't leave the twins here alone or take them with me. Do you mind if I drop them off in about fifteen, no ten minutes?"  
"Sure, we'll look after them", Eric promised mentally preparing for the apology he would have to make to his wife later, "Look EJ, I might know where Sami is."  
"I'll bite, where is she?"  
"Earlier today, or is it yesterday all ready, at the airport I thought I saw someone familiar, someone Sami used to tell me about", Eric started but EJ interrupted him.  
"Who? Who did you see?"  
"Brandon, Brandon Walker, Sami's ex-husband."

"I'm sorry Brandon, I don't know why I came here", Sami jumped up from the bed but instead running to the door, she walked to the window and moved the curtains to peek outside.  
"Will you stop apologising to me. You haven't done anything wrong", Brandon said, "Not today anyway." Sami flinched at the sight of his flirtatious smirk.  
"Yes I have, I misinterpreted something and overreacted. Now I've driven him further away than ever before, since he came back to me", Sami sighed and turned to face the dark, tall and handsome man again.  
"Would you please start from the beginning so us bystanders can follow your train of thought?" Brandon asked nicely.  
"Last time we talked-" Sami began her story.  
"Three weeks ago", Brandon nodded.  
"Will you let me continue? Thank you", Sami said as he agreed with a nod, "Last time we talked I told you about the problems EJ and I have, about the infertility. I was so sure it was his fault but then we learnt that Johnny is actually, genetically EJs son."  
"Johnny is EJs son?" Brandon couldn't help but blurt, "I'm sorry. I wont interrupt you again."  
"Yes, Johnny is EJs but we aren't telling him that until later. Not until the twins are old enough to understand. But I'm getting side-tracked here. I told you about our problems but I left out a big part of those problems. Now that she's back in town I can't ignore her any longer. Just ask!" Sami said as she noticed Brandon biting his lips to stay quiet.

"EJ has another woman? Is he cheating on you?" Sami should have been surprised to hear the possessiveness in his tone but she wasn't, and more importantly she didn't want to be.  
"No, Annie is just his friend."  
"A friend? Right."  
"Believe it or not, it's true. She loves him of course and he doesn't seem to be able to let her go. Every time Annie tries to keep her distance as favour to me, god I hate when she does one of those for me, every time EJ starts calling and asking her visit us, visit the twins. I can't deny that Annie has been a great aunt to my children but I hate the power she has over me."  
"What might that power be?" Brandon asked.  
"Annie knows my secret."  
"Oh that", Brandon said and furrowed then, "Why hasn't she told EJ yet? I mean, if she loves him and wants him, why hasn't she told him?"  
"Let me see if I remember this correctly", Sami thought back trying to find the right words, "Annie said something about wanting EJ to be happy and that as long as I would make him happy she would remain quiet regardless of what she personally thinks of me. It was her way of telling me just how worthless she thinks I am."  
"Samantha, you are not worthless", Brandon came to her and grabbed her gently by the arms, "Anyone who tells you otherwise is dead wrong."

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" EJ begged as another nurse brushed him off and continued with their work.  
"A doctor will come and explain things soon enough", was the only response he had got ever since he had reached this damned hospital.  
"Mr Wells?" A calm voice called out and EJ almost snapped his neck in turning towards it.  
"Yes, I am EJ Wells."  
"You have been marked as one of Ms Luckafälts emergency contacts. Are you a relative of hers?" The tiny woman in the white coat asked.  
"No, I'm a friend. Her family is in Sweden", EJ answered.  
"We'll need to contact them as soon as possible", the doctor said.  
"Fine, I'll give you their numbers but they are in the middle of organising a funeral. That's why Annie fell, she was so upset after hearing that her brother had died", EJ explained, "Please can't you tell me anything? I can relay the information to Annie's family. They might not be able to understand all the fancy medical lingo and they are used to talking to me."  
"I'm sorry Mr Wells."  
"Please, I'm the closest thing to a family member Annie has on this continent", EJ begged.  
"That's not exactly true."


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Bundle Of Joy

**Chapter 10: A Little Bundle Of Joy**

Sami looked up into those deep, dark and dangerous eyes. She remembered how it had felt when Brandon had held her in his arms, kissed her, made love to her. Sami wished she could forget but she remembered.  
"I can't stay", she said quietly.  
"Of course you can", Brandon replied with a whisper just as quiet.  
"No, Brandon, you don't understand", Sami shook of his hands and stepped back.  
"I think I do", Brandon said with a victorious smile, "You still have feelings for me." Sami wanted to make herself disappear, no, she wanted Brandon to take off and never to return to Salem. He had done more than his share of damage.  
"A love like that never dies, not completely. I cared for you Brandon, I still care for you but I love my husband."  
"Just keep telling yourself that", he said and followed her as she tried to move away, "Did you really think it was a coincidence that we met again?"  
"Of course it was", Sami said forgetting to run away as Brandon came to stand a hairs width away from her.  
"No Samantha. My first trip back to Salem six months ago was an unplanned event but during my stay here, I caught a glimpse of a certain temptress", he winked at her, "And that image in my head was enough to lure me back again and again until we finally bumped into each other. I've missed you Samantha and I regret ever leaving you."  
"Don't say things like that", Sami pleaded, "We are just friends."  
"Sure we are", Brandon attested, "But there is much more between us than that and you know it Samantha."  
"Brandon, please."  
"I can be your friend, only your friend if that's what you truly want. If your husband is really worthy of you", Brandon promised with menace in his voice, "Samantha, you know what needs to happen."  
"I can't do it."  
"Samantha", Brandon whispered again, "He needs to know and you need to be the one to tell him."  
"I know but I can't", Sami said with tears in her eyes, "I need to go." Brandon took a step back and let her move to the door.  
"Drive safely Samantha, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"What did you say?" EJ repeated the question and the doctor told him the answer again.  
"It's not possible. I would know. I would know if Annie-"  
"Are you the father then?"  
"No! She's my best friend", EJ retorted indignantly.  
"Then your best friend has been keeping at least one secret from you", something in EJs posture made the tiny doctor soften and to add, "She isn't that far along. It is possible she doesn't even know she's pregnant."  
"Thank you doctor. Is there anything else you can tell me?" Stricken by the news, he reached for the wall to hold himself standing.  
"Aside from few broken ribs and a left wrist, your friend was extremely lucky. Her knee will need surgery at some point but what worries us, is her unconsciousness. If she wont wake up in the next few hours, it might be a sign of severe brain trauma. But we wont know until she regains consciousness."  
"Is it possible that her extreme fatigue is the reason why she hasn't woken up?" EJ asked wearily.  
"It is possible", the doctor responded pensively, "If you will excuse me, I will return to the patient now."  
"When can I see her?" EJ asked.  
"I wouldn't recommend it for a while. Go home and get some rest. Come back in the morning and chances are you will find her awake." EJ nodded and leaned to the wall as the doctor walked away. He couldn't believe what he had learnt. Annie had found someone and she hadn't deemed it necessary to let him know. More than that, Annie was going to be a mother when he was having trouble getting his wife pregnant. He had never thought he would be _this_ jealous of his best friend.

"Why is the front door open?" Sami asked herself as she stepped into the house. The lights were on and the signs of chaos were right there in front of her for anyone to see.  
"What happened here?"  
"Annie fell and was taken in to a hospital", a familiar voice said from behind her.  
"EJ? You look awful", Sami blurted out.  
"Thank you, Samantha", he said making it sound like an ironic compliment. EJ stepped by her into the house. He paused to take in the sight and disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a garbage bag.  
"You don't have to do that", Sami said and crouched down to help him.  
"Stop it Samantha, I'll take care of this", EJ said with a tone which spurned all objections.  
"What happened EJ? Please speak to me", Sami said still kneeling down on the floor.  
"You would know by now, had you been here", EJ countered her plea, "Where were you Samantha?" She flinched under his scrutinising gaze.  
"I was with a friend. I needed someone to talk to", she said as calmly as she could.  
"Would the friend in question happen to be your ex-husband?" EJ asked bemusing his wife.  
"I didn't know Lucas was in town."

"That's because I just arrived", another voice from the door startled her. EJ on the other hand remained unmoved.  
"What's this mess?" Lucas asked.  
"Annie had an accident. She's in the hospital", EJ said curtly.  
"What about the twins? They are all right aren't they?" Lucas asked making Sami feel guilty for not making the same enquiry.  
"Johnny and Joy are safe. I took them to stay with Eric and Marie while I went to the hospital with Annie", EJ revealed without even looking at Sami.  
"Good", Lucas said, "It'll be good for Joy to get away from this all. I'll just get her things and swing by your brothers house to get her."  
"Don't be so hasty Lucas", Sami stopped him, "I really think we need to talk to the twins together and assure them that Annie is going to be well. And what you meant by Joy getting away? What about Johnny?" EJ almost felt sorry for his wife as her bafflement turned into recognition. Lucas no longer considered Johnny as his son and was about to abandon him without any further explanations or without preparing the child for this turn of events.  
"You can't do this to Johnny!" Samantha cried out.  
"Yes he can", EJ replied piercing Lucas with his pained eyes, "he all ready has."


	11. Chapter 11: Saturday

**Chapter 11: Saturday**

"This can't be happening." Sami said again pacing nervously with a thick pack of legal documents in her hands. In vain she tried to understand the words printed on the papers.  
"You should be reading this. You are the lawyer", Sami finally said and went to her husband who was standing by the open door in the cold breeze gazing at the first rays of the rising morning sun. His eyes were hurting and his bones were aching but he refused to move. With a weary voice he finally spoke:  
"I don't need to. I got the first draft last Tuesday. I sent it right back with a note suggesting Lucas to reconsider. Maybe I should have delivered the papers personally, would that have convinced you?" EJ turned to look at the man spying on them from the parlour doorway.  
"It would not have made a difference, it still wont. This is what I need to do", Lucas said with a tired tone. Sami didn't see it but EJ finally realised where this cruel act was coming from. Lucas was acting out of a pain and desperation similar to the one EJ had first felt when he had learnt that the twins, neither of them was his. It cut him deep to know that he didn't have any rights on them when they all ready ruled his heart. It was just too painful to see them, to look at them and to think what might have been. With time and support EJ had been able to move past that initial feeling and concentrate on the love that bound him irreversibly to those babies. But was Lucas wasn't strong enough nor did he had the support he needed to conquer his anguish.

EJ owed to Lucas to try and chance his mind. And though he didn't care about the man he did adore the child, who would crushed to be abandoned like this. Both Joy and Johnny would be confused and irrevocably altered.  
"Have you really thought this through?" EJ asked from Lucas, "Have you thought what it will do to Joy to be singled out and to Johnny to be left out? Have you thought about what separation will do to them?"  
"The thought did cross my mind", Lucas admitted lazily, "It changes nothing."  
"Yes it does. If you do this, if you go through with this plan, it changes everything forever", EJ stressed walking now towards the man avoiding his gaze, "I know you are in pain Lucas. But you owe it to them, to your son and daughter, to try and hide it from them."  
"The only way I can hide this from the twins is by staying away", Lucas looked up defiantly, "And I'm not sacrificing my time with my daughter because I'm can't face his brother."  
"Is it like that? Or is it about the fact that Joy captivates everyone she ever meets, even your bride who is reluctant to become a stepmother. One kid less to take care of couldn't hurt there", EJ jibed, "Yes, Joy loves everyone. She wants what's best for everyone and she wants everyone to get along. She's bubbly and talkative unlike her brother who only opens up when he gets to know the person. Johnny isn't as noisy or cheerful but he's every bit as loving as his sister. He feels things keenly and though he might not show it, this will hurt him. Can you do that to your son?" Lucas's face had frozen into a solid mask and even the pain in his eyes had been veiled. His whole body was rigid and motionless as he kept staring at his old rival. A slow deep breath brought the man back to the land of the living and as the breath escaped out of him, the words neither Sami or EJ expected to hear came out:  
"Compared to what I might do if I take Johnny with me to New York, abandonment is bliss."

After a while EJ spoke again:  
"Fine. But you have to explain this to Johnny. You have to say goodbye, because regardless of how you feel about him now, you will always be linked to him through his sister, your daughter and the past you share." Lucas flinched but nodded agreeing to EJs terms before hanging his head.  
"No!" Sami howled.  
"You", she said to Lucas, "Are not doing this. You are not abandoning your son. Johnny loves you, you can't betray his trust."  
"And you", she turned to her husband, "You can't let him do this. You claim to love Johnny, now is your chance to prove it. Make Lucas see reason and tell him that he can't separate the twins. Say that you wont allow it. _I _certainly wont allow it." A small gesture of understanding was exchanged between the two men who knew this woman better than most men know their wives. Almost as abiding by a preordained choreography the men moved away from each other ambushing Sami with their approach.  
"Samantha, listen to him. Did you hear what he said? Did you hear what Lucas confessed?" EJ reminded her with a deceitfully soft tone, "He just told us how weak he is. How he's afraid that he might not be able to control his actions around our son. How he thinks it's better for Johnny to stay here with the family that he knows and loves and who love him and who can keep him safe."  
"Lucas would never hurt Johnny", Sami protested.  
"How do you know that?" EJ asked.  
"I believe in him", Sami confessed, "I believe in him even when he doesn't believe in himself."  
"And will you be there to remind him of that when he's hesitating? When he's teetering on the edge of a sudden movement or when harsh words are about to escape from his mouth? Will you be there to pick up the pieces of our wounded boy?"  
"No", Sami shook her head with tears in her eyes.  
"No you wont, because it's not your place. The honour belongs to another and do you trust that they will get the job done?" EJ pressed on relentlessly. Sami turned to face Lucas:  
"You keep telling us how wonderful Miranda is. She can help you. Just tell her how you feel and she'll help you. Wont she?" To his shame, Lucas could only shake his head and utter the silent denial:  
"No."  
"EJ, maybe if we go to New York-"  
"No."  
"Maybe if we go with them-"  
"No."  
"No!" No one knew one word could hold so much pain. EJ held Sami as she cried and mourned the fate their son was about to face. She shook as the realisation dawned on her: There was absolutely nothing she could do to protect her baby from this pain.

Hours later there was a knock on another door.  
"Lets go and see who it is", Marie said and took Joys hand as they headed for the door. The little girl was bouncing beside her and Marie wondered in passing would her girls be like that in Joy's age.  
"Sami", Marie said turning to Joy then, "Look, it's your mummy."  
"Hi darling", Sami's voice broke and she knelt down to held her little girl in her arms. Only Marie could see the tears filling Sami's eyes as she witnessed the reunion of mother and daughter.  
"Sami, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Marie asked when Sami finally released her little girl and got up on her feet.  
"Joy, would you be a good girl and go play with your brother for a moment while I talk to your aunt Marie."  
"Sure mum", Joy replied in her usual sunny manner and disappeared into the labyrinthine house.  
"You have some bad news", Marie stated a fact, "It's not about Annie is it? She didn't die did she?"  
"No, this is worse", Sami responded as she stepped into the house and let Marie close the door behind her.  
"How can it be worse?" Marie asked.  
"Lucas is relinquishing all his rights to Johnny. He wants nothing to do with our son", Sami whispered fearing that someone might overhear.  
"Can he do that?" Marie said disbelievingly, "I know that he can, legally, but is he really that man? Is he just going to let Johnny go?"  
"He's been through this before, with Will", Sami sighed, "Though then he was in EJs position. Then he gained a son in stead of losing one and I don't think he ever fully understood what Austin felt like until three weeks ago when we told him the truth."  
"Sami, I don't know what to say or do to make this better for you", Marie reached out to her friend who only shrugged trying to hold herself together.  
"There's nothing you can do or say. Just help me get the twins ready. I need to take them home with me."

"Something is wrong with mummy", Joy had said after returning to his brother and to his cousins in the living room and Johnny couldn't help but agree when their mother entered the room. As their uncle Eric tripped on one of their toys Joy giggled and was rewarded with a crestfallen glance. His sister soon remedied the situation with her presence but Johnny wasn't as easily distracted. He studied their mothers face and gestures as the adults surrounded them. Mother was definitely hiding something from them Johnny saw instantly and became even more suspicious as their mother was just a little too keen to make sure Joy said her goodbyes to their cousins. Mother fussed over Joy but treated Johnny just as she always did. Johnny also noticed the dark glances his uncle Eric and aunt Marie exchanged when they thought no one would notice.  
_  
"Something must be wrong with Joy!"_ Johnny determined and felt a lump in his throat. He reached for his sisters hand and refused to let go as their rode back home. Even when Joy was running to meet their daddy Lucas, Johnny was reluctant to let his sister go. As he stood by and watched daddy Lucas embrace his sister, Johnny was startled to recognise the look in his fathers eyes. Daddy Lucas looked just like Johnny had felt after cutting his fingers with paper. At first there was that tingling pain but there wasn't any sign of an actual wound. Then he would poke it and examine it and suddenly the cut would start bleeding until he would ask mother put a bandage on it. Soon, after few days the finger would look like new again but the pain lingered a while longer.

_"What is wrong with Joy?"_ Johnny wanted to shout but held his tongue as daddy EJ embraced Joy like he never wanted to let her go. Then something happened and a line was drawn. Johnny found himself facing his sister. Daddy Lucas was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders as daddy EJ and mother stood behind Johnny. Johnny looked up and saw tears in his mothers eyes and something else in his fathers, daddy EJs, eyes. And suddenly daddy Lucas was kneeling in front of Johnny, clearing his throat and mumbling something incomprehensible. He would be taking Joy away but Johnny wouldn't be allowed to go with her.

"What's wrong with Joy? Why can't I go with her?" Johnny asked as the adults kept talking with words which made no sense to him. They kept saying that nothing was wrong with Joy and that she would return after her trip to New York.  
"Then why can't I go with her?" Johnny repeated and was drowned with equally incomprehensible reasons as before. Suddenly he understood. Nothing was wrong with Joy. Something was terribly wrong with him.  
"What have I done wrong? Why can't I go? Tell me so I can fix it! Tell me so I wont do it again", Johnny begged fighting the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to look like his mother looked like when she leaked.  
"Lucas, please", Johnny heard his daddy EJ ask and through the shroud he saw that pain of paper cut pierce his daddy Lucas again.  
"Fine", daddy EJ said with subdued anger in his voice and his body as daddy Lucas kept shaking his head. Johnny felt his fathers arms around him as they lifted him up, held him tightly and carried him through the house to the most sacred room in their home. Daddy EJ took Johnny to his study and held him while he cried. He kept talking to him with a soothing voice filled with something Johnny couldn't quite recognise until he realised that his daddy EJ was crying too.  
"You've done nothing wrong Johnny", his father said, "And Lucas is a fool not to see that. No matter what happens I love you Johnny, and I will be here for you. I wont leave you."  
"I love you too", Johnny whispered and held on to his father for dear life.


	12. Chapter 12: Awakening

**Chapter 12: Awakening**

The phone rang. Through the darkness he reached out and grabbed the earpiece.  
"Hello", he said with a husky voice, "Good morning. No, I don't mind the early wake up call. In fact I'm sorry I haven't called you earlier.  
"Eddie, you know how I get when my daughter doesn't call me. I know she needs her time alone but I really need to know where she is. I was expecting her to call me to pick her up from the airport sometime late last but she never called", EJ could hear the sigh and a subdued sob on the other end of the line, "Do you where Annie is? I'm assuming you sent her home with your jet since I haven't heard from her." EJ let out a sigh of his own. He pushed himself up from his resting place and rested his head against his free hand.  
"I meant to call you Anna, Annie can't make to the funeral", he said and waited for the explosion. Instead he heard another, calm and rational accented voice on the phone.

"Why isn't Annie coming to her brother funeral?"  
"Kalle?"  
"Yes, please answer the question", the older man said. EJ knew Annie's father didn't like him but in a situation like this he was better equipped to deal with the news EJ had to deliver.  
"Annie took a fall. She's in the hospital, unconscious."  
"When did this happen?"  
"Right after your wife called to let her know about Andreas's death", EJ revealed still sitting in the dark room avoiding his own ghosts.  
"And why is this the first we hear of it?"  
"I had some personal drama of my own to deal with, but are absolutely right. I should have called you earlier", EJ said hoping Annie's father would believe him.

Suddenly Anna was speaking to him again:  
"How is she? Is going to be okay? I can't lose my little girl too."  
"Annie has few broken bones but nothing the doctors can't mend. The only thing they worry about is her unconsciousness but I believe she's just resting", EJ filled his voice with false certainty, "Annie was really tired when you called about Andreas and she was on her way back home when she fell. I think her mind just shut down to protect her. She will wake up soon enough."  
"Maybe we should postpone the funeral and fly out there", Anna seemed to be talking more to her husband than to EJ at that point.  
"I don't think that's necessary", EJ offered his opinion all the same, "Just film the thing so Annie can watch it later and feel like she was part of it. After she wakes up."  
"But she's all alone there", Anna protested.  
"I will send the jet to get you after the funeral if you still want to come be with her", EJ offered and heard a distinct scoff at the background.  
"Thank you, but it will not be necessary", Anna said with steely voice, "I will call again. Please let us know if there's any change in my little girls condition."  
"I will", EJ promised, "My condolences to you both."  
"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye", EJ said even though Anna had all ready hung up on him.

He reached out to turn the light on and look around in his shadowy study. EJ had spent the night on his own couch with his two friends, a bottle of Chivas Regal and a box of Kleenex. Comforting Johnny had wiped him out more thorough than anything else before and it had been almost morning by the time he finally fell in restless sleep. Now that he was awaken he couldn't doze off again. In silence and in deep thought EJ got up from his seat and wandered around the house. There was little that interested him in the kitchen and even less in the other rooms of the first floor of his house. Slowly he walked up the stairs all the while seeing the haunting memory of Annie falling in front of his eyes. EJ reached Johnny's room and made sure he was sleeping in his bed. His son was throwing himself around the bed before suddenly stopping, breathing easily and falling back to sleep. EJ continued to the bedroom he shared with Samantha. There in their luxurious bed she was sleeping. Her hands were strangling his pillow and her face was buried in the fabric. Distantly EJ could remember her leaning over him the previous night, begging him to come upstairs with her. A moment went by as he wondered how long it had taken for her to give up. Guilt suddenly washed over him as EJ realised that the few hours he had spent on his couch sleeping, had been the most relaxing rest he had experience that year.  
_  
"It must be the stress"_, he thought to himself as he went to get himself a clean shirt, socks and jeans for the day. Quickly he changed his clothes and snuck out of the room making sure Samantha never knew he had been there. Quietly he closed the door behind him and started along the corridor past his sons room once again when a sudden noise stopped him.  
"No!" Quickly EJ rushed to his sons room and pulled Johnny in his arms.  
"Hush now, it was just a bad dream." Once the worse was over EJ leaned back and looked into his sons eyes. Johnny met his gaze sternly and said:  
"I dreamt that you left me too."  
"That will never happen", EJ promised again, "Now go back to sleep."  
"Where are you going", the observant child asked.  
"I was going to go and see your aunt Annie in the hospital", EJ told him.  
"Can I come too."  
"You should sleep", EJ said.  
"But you promised never to leave me behind", Johnny reminded his father.  
"That I did", EJ admitted, "Fine, you can come with me. Dress quietly and I'll leave a note for you mother."  
"Thank you dad."

"Now listen Johnny, I'm not sure if they will let us in to see her", EJ started his warnings again.  
"And you don't know how scary she will look with all those monitors around her and the tubes coming in and out of her. You all ready told me this, dad", Johnny reminded him as they walked into the hospital.  
"Did I? I didn't realise", EJ said looking for the right door.  
"Yes you did", Johnny attested and asked then, "Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you scared of seeing aunt Annie like that?" EJ stopped to look at his son. He found out a new fact about himself that moment. He couldn't bring himself to lie to his son even to make him feel better.  
"I am scared. But more than that, more than being scared of what I might see now, I'm afraid that she'll never be the same she was before the accident."  
"Don't worry about that dad", Johnny said confidently, "Aunt Annie is strong and she will get better. I just know she will."  
"You sound just like her when you say that", EJ snorted.  
"That's because she's an optimist."  
"Where did you learn that big word?" EJ looked at his son in awe. Johnny shrugged.  
"It's just something I picked up."

Something caught EJs eye and he realised it was the same tiny doctor he had spoken to when Annie had been admitted.  
"Excuse me", EJ said and rushed to her with his son in tow, "Do you have any news about Annie Luckafält?" Nothing could have shocked him more than the flashing smile on the doctors lips.  
"I was just about to have a nurse call you. Your friend woke up."  
"Can we see her?" Johnny asked working his magic and making sure the answer would be favourable.  
"Of course, but only for few minutes. We still have tons of tests to run. This way please." EJ and Johnny followed the doctor into a room where a pale and haggard figure laid under a cover and in the middle of countless beeping monitors. It looked like she was trying to say something but her voice was too hoarse to carry across the room.  
"Aunt Annie?" Johnny asked before he could stop himself, "You look awful." A noise distantly resembling laugher made the figure shake on the bed.  
"Come here. Come closer", the hoarse voice asked.  
"Do you need some water?" EJ asked with amusement on his face. Annie squinted her eyes and shot few invisible darts towards her best friend. She then patted the bed next to her and whispered to Johnny.  
"Where's my cavalier? I've missed him." Johnny glanced at his father who gave in without a fight and helped Johnny up on the bed.  
"I thought", Johnny began but stopped himself.  
"What did you think?" Annie whispered.  
"I just hoped that you wouldn't leave me too."  
"Johnny, my cavalier, I love you too much to do that", Annie fought to get words out, "I would never leave you."  
"Daddy said the same thing once and he left", Johnny whispered with his eyes full of tears. Annies eyes jumped to EJ who mouthed one word, one name: Lucas.

It was a blessing in disguise that Annie lost her voice at that moment, because she was about to let out a list of cuss words in at least five different languages. Such an display of language would have opened a whole new world for Johnny, a world he didn't need to face just yet. EJ offered Annie a sip of water and brushed gently his sons shoulder which shaking. Annie pulled Johnny closer to lay next to her heedless of the bandages protecting her broken ribs.  
"What happened?" Annie whispered the question once Johnny's sobbing subsided and turned into a light breathing of a sleeping child.  
"Lucas gave up his rights to Johnny. He ambushed us yesterday morning right after I had returned home from this hospital. And he took Joy with him to New York", EJ spoke in a low voice, barely above audible level. He had grabbed a chair and was now sitting next to her bed.  
"I understand he's in pain but that does not excuse what he's done", Annie replied and EJ nodded. He could see that had the circumstances been different, Annie would have made her opinion known even to the most obtuse person alive. A sharp pain quivered Annie's body but she hid it from her friend.

"What about the funeral?" Annie asked then with bottomless sadness oozing from her quiet voice and gaze.  
"You missed it", EJ said apologetically, "I asked your mother to film it for you so you can watch it later. I'm sorry you couldn't be there. It's my fault." EJ buried his face in his hands wanting to cry, but not being able to shed another tear.  
"Eddie, stop." It was all Annie needed to say after she had claimed his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.  
"It was an accident, do not blame yourself."  
"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have lost our balance."  
"If it wasn't for you, I would have fallen a flight of hotel stairs and it would have taken days for someone to find me", Annie countered, "We've had this conversation before, remember Eddie. I blamed myself for Andreas's condition and made me see that there was nothing I could have done to stop it. Now, don't make me repeat your own words to you."  
"I wont", EJ said still hanging his head going back in time in his mind.  
"Annie?"  
"Yes?"  
"When exactly did fall in love with me?" EJ asked suddenly nailing his eyes on hers. She remained quiet for a while.  
"Why do you ask?" Annie finally responded with a question.  
"You've met someone new", EJ said challenging her to deny the truth.

"Did Jaz call?" Annie snorted, "I didn't think he would."  
"No, he didn't call. Jaz?" She laughed at EJs expression.  
"You know what I'm like with nicknames. It's his initials and the fact that he's a brilliant musician", Annie revealed.  
"How long have known him?" EJ asked proceeding carefully with his inquisition.  
"Since last Christmas, what does that make? Eight? Almost nine months", Annie revealed caressing Johnny's sleeping face.  
"Since Christmas?" EJ repeated, "Since last Christmas when you went missing for another few weeks."  
"Yes, that's true", Annie attested discarding the reproach in her friends voice.  
"What is he like?" EJ made himself stay calm.  
"Dark and dangerous, just my kind of guy", Annie smirked her skewed smile.  
"Please don't joke", EJ asked.  
"Fine", she assented realising something mysterious just then, "You said that Jaz didn't call. Then how did you know to ask?" EJ gulped wanting to lie but choosing the truth instead.  
"It's something the doctor said."  
"How could they know?" Annie froze, "No, it can't be."  
"You are pregnant", EJ confirmed trying to hold back the pain of jealousy he was feeling while panic rose on Annie's face.


	13. Chapter 13: In Depth Conversation

**Chapter 13: In Depth Conversation**

"No, no, no, no, no. Say it isn't so!" Annie begged in vain.  
"What's wrong?" Johnny woke up at the sound of the anxiety and was spooked by the pure terror on his aunties face. Shallow breaths shook Annie's body as she gave in to pain and screamed. The guilt followed the sound of her own weakness and she gasped:  
"I'm sorry, Johnny." The monitors started shouting around them.  
"Dad?"  
"Johnny get down", EJ told him still squeezing Annie's hand, "Calm down Annie. Just breathe. One breath at the time. Just like that. Hold it in and let it out slowly. Good now do it again. Squeeze my hand and give the pain to me. Good."  
"You need to leave", a nurse came running to the room just as Annie was in control of her body again.  
"It's all right", Annie gasped again, "They can stay."  
"No they can't", the nurse said while going systematically through the monitors, "You need to rest."  
"Please", Annie asked, "Let me at least assure the boy that I'm fine." The nurse hesitated but nodded then.  
"One minute and I'll be right outside."  
"Thank you", Annie breathed to the nurse. She turned her head and reached out to Johnny again with her injured hand.  
"I'm sorry I scared you. I will get better, soon. I promise. Do you believe me?" Johnny nodded hesitantly.  
"Please, be a good boy and do what your father tells you. I'll be back at the house before you know it", Annie said letting her injured hand drop on the bed and squeezing EJs hand quickly.  
"If you come back later", Annie whispered, "I'll explain everything. I promise."  
"I'll be back", EJ pledged, "Now rest."  
"Please tell my parents that they can stop worrying. They don't need to cross the puddle", Annie spoke as Johnny and EJ stepped out of her hospital room.  
"What puddle is she talking about?" Johnny wanted to know as they headed home.

"Where were you?" Sami was waiting for them at the door.  
"At the hospital", EJ said,"I left you a note."  
_"Going out. Taking Johnny with me. Will be back by lunch"_, Sami sneered, "Is that the note you are talking about? You just about gave me a heart-attack. For the first time EJ wanted to explode and just let it all out, but the little hand in his stopped him.  
"I'm sorry we caused you to worry", he said instead, "It was not intentionally done. I couldn't sleep and neither could Johnny. We went to see if there had been any change in Annie's condition." Displeased Sami gritted her teeth.  
"And was there a change?"  
"She's awake", EJ said slowly.  
"And she's going to have a baby just like aunt Belle!" Johnny inserted his bit of the conversation.  
"And who is the father?" Sami asked with a frosty tone.  
"I don't know. Annie was about to tell me more about him when she had panic-attack and we had to leave", he paused, "could we talk about this later. I'm famished."  
"I'm hungry too", Johnny shrugged and pulled his father with him towards the kitchen.

"Can we talk now?" Sami asked as she sat down at the kitchen table opposite her husband who was just finishing up his meal. Johnny had just disappeared into his own room.  
"What do you want to talk about?" EJ asked sipping his water.  
"Everything."  
"That's a lot. Where should we start?"  
"How about from the what ever has been bothering you", Sami suggested, "You know, the thing you can't talk to me about. The thing you need Annie to sort out for you."  
"Fine", EJ agreed, "As long as you share your secrets with me. The ones you share with your ex-husband, Brandon Walker."  
"How did you know about him?" Sami asked crossing her fingers on the table to stop them from shaking.  
"You told me, a long time ago. What you didn't tell me was that he's back in town", EJ sipped his water again, "Why didn't you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe was afraid of how you would react", Sami shrugged.  
"You were afraid that I might be angry? Jealous? Or what? What were you afraid of?" EJ pressured her.  
"Jealous maybe."  
"Isn't that what a loving husband is supposed to feel when his wife's ex-husband comes to town?" EJ enquired.  
"Angry then? I don't know. I don't know what I was afraid of. I just knew that I didn't want to risk a confrontation", Sami uttered while examining her nails and avoiding his eyes.

"Since when is Sami Brady afraid of little confrontation?" EJ laughed, "When we met, you were the town pariah who didn't get along with anyone. Fighting was your second nature and I don't see that in you anymore. That's my problem, I don't recognise you anymore."  
"What?" Sami was awestruck.  
"You heard me, I don't know who you are anymore", EJ said leaning over the table, "I look at you and I see the same beautiful woman I met more than eight years ago. You are even more stunning now than you were then, but it's only a shell. Your inner spark has disappeared. Sometimes your eyes are so dead and dull that I wonder if you're alive at all."  
"That comes with age. Calm and peace", Sami said.  
"Perhaps", EJ leaned back, "Perhaps not. I married you because my father wanted me to. I didn't want to force you into anything."  
"You didn't have to", Sami reminded him.  
"That's true", EJ admitted, "It's also one more proof of the change in you. If you hadn't changed, you would have fought the marriage to the last possible moment but you went along with it."  
"I loved you, even though you didn't believe it at the time I loved then and I love you now", Sami countered.  
"And for a while I believed you. Now I wonder", he quietened, "When I came back, when I chose to continue this marriage I tested you. I set up this ridiculous ruse to find out whether you were still the woman I fell in love with and I thought I had my answer. Now I wonder, if I should have waited a while longer."  
"What could you have possibly gained from continuing that sham?"  
"Your true motive", he said instantly, "Whether you fought for me simply because you loved me or because you didn't want anyone else to have me."

"And so this comes back to Annie, again", Sami laughed a dry, sardonic laugh.  
"You brought her name up, not I", EJ pointed out.  
"What is this hold she has over you?" It was Sami's turn to press on.  
"Annie saved my life. She has been a good friend to me. That's all."  
"You've repeated that same mantra from day one. Just tell the truth", Sami begged.  
"Do you really want me to tell you the truth? Do you really want me to intentionally hurt you? Fine", his voice kept raising until it suddenly dropped, "I love her, not the way she once loved me nor the way you love me. And if I wasn't so in love with the woman I thought I married, I would probably be able to reciprocate her feelings." Sami was shaking.  
"Are you the father of her child?"  
"No."  
"Have you ever slept with Annie?"  
"Multiple times", EJ scoffed, "Oh you meant, have I had sex with her didn't you. Not that I know of. You know there are still few things I don't quite remember from the time I was pining for you." He kept taunting her.  
"Do you wish you-" Sami began without being able to finish her question.  
"Do I wish what?" EJ mocked again.  
"Do you wish you were the father of her baby?" Sami asked with a shaky voice. EJ opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't speak. He realised that even he didn't know exactly what the right answer was.  
"I guess, I guess a part of me wishes she was carrying my child but that's just because I want a child so desperately", EJ spoke barely audibly, "Another part of me just wants her to be happy. I want Annie to find someone to love her like she deserves to be loved. And I want her happiness to release me from this guilt I carry inside me. The guilt I feel for breaking her heart, for not being able love her like she loves me." Silence ensued.

"Was that all?" EJ asked suddenly flicking her glass away.  
"It's a lot to take in", Sami answered.  
"What about your secrets?" he reminded her.  
"Another time", she promised as he got up from his chair, "Where are you going?"  
"To keep a promise", was his answer.


	14. Chapter 14: Confidant

**Chapter 14: Confidant**

"What are you doing here?" A drowsy voice asked.  
"I'm keeping a promise", he answered and sat down on the same chair he had left behind hours earlier.  
"I thought you would be taking care of Johnny", Annie said fighting the medicinal fatigue.  
"I did and I had a conversation with his mother", EJ confessed, "Are you too tired? Should I leave?"  
"No, please don't go. We have few things we need to talk about too", Annie fought with the sheet as she was trying to push herself up.  
"Do you need help? Should I call a nurse?"  
"You better not. They'll just try to drive you away", Annie said dryly, "What did you and Samantha talk about?"  
"About few things."  
"Oh. That's code for stop snooping and go on with the spilling is it?", Annie smirked.  
"Pretty much", EJ agreed, "Tell me about Jaz."

Annie sighed.  
"You remember last Christmas when I stopped by to leave you the twins presents don't you?" EJ nodded and let Annie continue.  
"I was in a pretty dark place, both mentally and physically. Then I bumped into this menacing character who swooped me off my feet, threw me over his shoulder and rescued me from myself. Though I don't think that was his original plan and I'm sure he regretted it later."  
"How could anyone regret rescuing you?" EJs voice oozed with sarcasm and for a split second both of them were transferred back in time to a place where all they had to care about was each other.  
"Are you going to let me tell this story or not?" Annie arched her brow, "Anyway. I made his life a living hell for a while. I made him crazy enough to throw me from a rooftop."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Let's forget that technically I was asking for it, shall we", Annie ignored him, "And that there was about a meter, meter and a half of snow on the ground."  
"Annie, be serious."  
"But I am", she grinned maliciously, "Anyway. Once we moved on, we agreed never to see each other again. That lasted about three hours I think. Then he came knocking on my hotel door and the rest is history."  
"Aren't you skipping over something", EJ sighed. He hated when Annie was acting like this irresponsible child she really wasn't.  
"Like what?"  
"Like how you got you pregnant."  
"Seriously Eddie. The birds and the bees. Do I have to tell you everything?" She laughed at his distress.  
"No, I don't need to hear the gory details. Or maybe I do. I might learn something useful", EJ replied amusedly.

"You just might", Annie nodded,"Look. Right now I don't know anything for sure. I just came back from a five week holiday in Indonesia, with a man I enjoy spending time with. And now you tell me that I'm pregnant. I have no idea how that happened. It wasn't planned that's for sure."  
"About that. Why did you react so intensely when you realised that you are expecting?"  
"Let's go through all the euphemisms shall we", Annie skirted the subject at first, "Do you know how I feel about commitment?"  
"For life", EJ whispered.  
"Yes. Never commit unless you mean it and when you do, it's for life", she muttered.  
"Are you telling me, he asked you to marry him?"  
"Not in so many words, but the subject did come up", Annie gulped, "But there's a catch."  
"With you, it's mandatory."  
"Jaz didn't exactly grow up in a stable, nurturing environment", Annie paraphrased.  
"Do you mean that his family-" EJ couldn't believe what he was asking and only thing that could shock him more was her affirmative answer.  
"You sure know how to pick them", he acknowledged.  
"At least my life is never boring", Annie shrugged, "But because of his family, Jaz doesn't want to have children and I agreed."

"You were planning to spent the rest of your natural life with a gangster? And you thought you could give up having children for him?"  
"Procreation was never high up on my list of aspirations. I never thought I would make a good mother. Pampering auntie, yes, but a mother, never."  
"How about now?" EJ asked this time letting every bit of the emotions he felt echo through his voice.  
"Now? I'm lost. I don't know what to do or what I want", Annie confessed. EJ reached for her hand and examined their fingers. His were smooth and long and hers were rough and slim. There was strength in both of their hands but the strength was of a different kind.  
"You know what I've been through", EJ started, "I thought I would never have children of my own only to practically adopt two and later find out that one of them actually is mine. And now I'm left wondering why can't I have another. Right now I would give anything for what you have. Anything but the son I all ready have."  
"Eddie."  
"All I'm saying is", he glimpsed at her, "Is that you should think about it. You should think things through from every angle before deciding what you want to do about it."  
"Eddie."  
"Just promise me that you'll think about it. I wouldn't dream of telling you what you should do but- just-"  
"I promise I'll think about it."

Sami stared at the walls in their parlour without really seeing them. Her fingers were tapping a steady rhythm on arm of the chair she was sitting in and her thoughts were far away from this place where her body resided. She was vaguely aware of the phone which was ringing even before Johnny rushed to answer it.  
"Mum, it's for you", he said handing her the earpiece.  
"Thank you darling, would you?" She didn't need to say anything else as Johnny walked out of the room and disappeared behind the corner.  
"Hello?" Sami said to the phone.  
"Samantha."  
"Brandon. Why are you calling me?"  
"You know why. Did you tell him?" her ex-lover asked.  
"No. Not yet. I'll know for sure tomorrow and then I'll tell him everything", Sami promised him.  
"Samantha, stop avoiding the inevitable. You are only hurting yourself."  
"Stop reasoning with me", Sami asked, "I've made up my mind."  
"And there's nothing I can say or do to change it?" Brandon asked the question he all ready had an answer for.  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"What about him? What about your precious husband? Does he have any say in the matter?" Brandon aimed low.  
"You know he does", Sami replied.

"Then why haven't you told him yet? I'll tell you why. Because you know what his answer will be and you know he's going to break your heart like all the others."  
"Does that category include you?" Sami shot back.  
"Of course it does", Brandon admitted, "But this is different. This man married you and stayed married to you for almost six years now. You have been happy together but it's all based on a lie. A lie which you told."  
"Brandon please."  
"I thought you had learnt from you mistakes Samantha. Lies never end well."  
"This different", a tear escaped from Sami's eyes.  
"Yes this is different. This is worse than anything else you've ever done", Brandon reminded her, "The ironic part that all the other lies you told. All the other lies that ended your other relationship this one man could have accepted. I believe EJ would applaud you for telling them and love you even more than before. But this one lie, this one lie you chose to tell him, is the one he can't accept."  
"Brandon, stop", Sami said with a steely tone, "You are playing your own game but it wont work. I wont come back to you. I love EJ."  
"I believe that and in a way it's a shame that you aren't the woman for him", Brandon replied with something resembling an honest sympathy in his voice, "But Samantha. Wasn't EJ also the one to tell you that you deserved to be loved for who you truly are?"  
"I'm hanging up now. I would appreciate if you never called this number again", Sami said barely keeping herself together.  
"I'll be staying in the hotel for few more days. You know how to reach me. Good luck Samantha. I hope that you get everything you ever dreamed of."


	15. Chapter 15: Monday

**Chapter 15: Monday**

It was another morning and another cup of good strong tea. EJ stood at the kitchen window motionless gazing through the glass, wishing this nightmare would end. He sipped his drink, closed his eyes to savour the taste and to let the sun caress him with it's warming touch. He felt calm and at peace again until a ringing noise interrupted his little daydream. The sound was a familiar ringtone but it wasn't his or Samantha's. After a quick search through the house, EJ located the source of the ringing. He held a phone in his hands and realised it was Annies. She had forgotten it the night she had fallen down the stairs. EJ pressed the answering button and raised the phone to his ear.  
"Finally. I've been calling for ages. So, do you have an answer for me?" A strange, male voice spoke to him.  
"Who is this?" EJ asked wanting to be sure.  
"Who the hell are you? What you doing with Annie's phone? Put her on right now, I want to talk to her", the voice demanded.  
"Is this Jaz?" Eddie asked.  
"Jaz?! Is that what she's calling me nowadays", the voice guffawed, "Where's Annie?"  
"Annie can't come to the phone right now", EJ began, "She took a fall and she's in the hospital right now. Should I take a message and have her call you back?"  
"Annie had an accident? Which hospital is she in?" EJ had to give the man points for sounding appropriately worried.  
"Salem University hospital."  
"The hell she is, that place is full of incompetent quacks!"  
"Don't worry, I'm flying specialists in to see to her", EJ jibed.  
"No, I am", the voice said emphatically, "Wait. Salem? You must be Eddie." EJ couldn't quite make out what to think of the tone Annie's boyfriend was using.  
"EJ, EJ Wells. Only Annie calls me Eddie."  
"Oh, don't I know the feeling", the voice was laughing again, "I'm coming there the quickest way I know how. Tell her to expect, no don't tell her. I want to surprise her. It was a pleasure finally talk to you, Eddie." The voice snorted his name and hung up.

EJ walked to his study still gazing at the phone. He didn't know what to think. What exactly had Jaz meant by _"-the quickest way I know how"?_ Annie's boyfriend sounded like a volatile person who couldn't possibly be good enough for EJs best friend. Deciding to get some work done EJ sat in front of his desk and pulled up a file he needed to read. Just as he was skimming through the abstract, the phone rang again. This time it was his own.  
"EJ Wells", he answered.  
"Good morning Mr Wells, it's doctor Ashby", the voice answered.  
"Good morning doctor. I've been expecting your call for few weeks now", EJ confessed.  
"I imagine you would have", doctor Ashby said, "And I must apologise for the delay but considering how you reacted to the previous results, I thought it best to make absolutely sure before relaying the information to you."  
"Naturally, would mind telling me why exactly are you calling me?"  
"Not at all", the voice on the phone was more than eager to please him, "We have identified the reason for your and your wives infertility."  
"Should I take a guess why you are calling me?" EJ asked tensely.  
"Our test show that your changes of fathering another are non-existent. According to these tests we have done and redone, you Mr Wells wont have another biological child", the doctor spoke evenly.  
"What about Johnny?" EJ asked.  
"And there's the reason it took us so long to make sure", the doctor said, "It would seem that you haven't always been sterile." EJ flinched at the sound of the word as the doctor continued:  
"Can you think of anything that might have caused your infertility? Something that happened after your son was conceived. Perhaps some disease or radiation poisoning."

EJ shook his head trying to think of something. He had been right all along, it was his fault. It was his fault that they weren't able to have another child. Suddenly he noticed Annie's phone and remembered the frail creature in the hospital bed. It was his turn to take care of her while she was sick, just as she had once cared for him.  
"More than five years ago I had this extended fever. I never saw a doctor", his voice died as he grasped the extent of his mistake.  
"That might be it. There are several diseases which cause infertility and manifest themselves with a fever along with few other symptoms. Maybe you could write down the details you remember about your illness of the time and I can research the possibilities. But without any medical evidence we can't be sure."  
"It's quite definite then?" The hope in his voice died.  
"It's my professional opinion that you will never father another biological child. You are of course welcome to get an additional opinion", doctor Ashby said sympathetically.  
"No hoping for medical miracles?"  
"I've been doing this for a while now", doctor Ashby said, "And during my career I've met several so called medical miracles. I've even held them in my arms. But experience tells me that those miracles haven't happened without a significant change in the infertile subject. Whether it was a biological or psychic, artificial or natural there has always been a change."  
"Thank you doctor."  
"I'm sorry for having to be the bearer of bad news."  
"It is your job doctor. Now it's up to me to reconcile with this reality", EJ said, "Goodbye doctor."  
"Goodbye Mr Wells."

EJ leaned back in his chair and stared at the phone on his desk. Such a small piece of technology had just destroyed his life, his future. All his hopes and dreams had gone up in smoke. Johnny would never have a little sister or a brother. EJ thought back to the time he had suggested adoption to Samantha. She had shot him down and convinced him to keep trying for a baby of their own. She had wanted EJ to have it all, to be able to experience the pregnancy with her, be there for the birth and hold their newborn son or daughter in his arms. EJ was ashamed to think how little convincing it had took to turn him. It had been what he wanted, what he yearned and now it was an impossibility. His heart was in pieces and his soul was bleeding. Tears forced their way out of his eyes and he sobbed silently, alone in the shadowy room. The sun kept rising behind him but the warmth it offered wasn't enough to warm his freezing bones. He would never hold his own, newborn child in his arms. He would never feel him or her kick the walls of the womb and he would never share that moment with the mother. Of course they could always use a sperm-donor but it wouldn't be the same. The child wouldn't be his like it would be hers. It was dream he needed to let go. A sudden, distant noise shocked him. Quickly EJ wiped his face and collected himself. He couldn't risk upsetting Johnny, who had been through too much all ready. Once he had removed all signs of his distress, EJ got up and went to find out what the noise had been. He reached the parlour doorway and heard his wife speaking on the phone. He stopped to listen. There was no postponing it, she had to be told.

"Thank you doctor", Sami said to the phone with her back turned to her hiding husband, "I will tell my husband immediately. Goodbye." She hung up and wrapped her arms around herself.  
"So you got the news", EJ startled her with his words.  
"Yes I did", Sami sighed happily turning to face him. She was too excited to notice his bafflement.  
"I'm pregnant!"


	16. Chapter 16: What I've Done

**Chapter 16: What I've Done**

"EJ! Where are you going?" Sami shouted as EJ marched to the door and slammed it open. She reached the veranda just in time to see him prepare for the most poignant bellow she had ever heard. It was like he had drained himself from rage and every other emotion. He fell down to the ground and raked his fingers through his hair before wiping his face and fixing his gaze on a small rock. Sami could see his shoulders shake as he drew breath and then exhaled it. It took several minutes for her to snap out of the trance watching him had sent her into. She descended the stairs and walked to her husband.

"EJ?" She said his name hesitatingly. His turned so fast that she expected to hear a loud of a neck breaking. He faced her with mask of callousness hiding his true feelings.  
"Did you hear me?" Sami asked, "We have some good news, I'm pregnant. You are going to be a father, again."  
"That's impossible", EJ said with a brittle tone.  
"It's possible and it's true", Sami smiled. Relief was washing over her, he had just been surprised. After all this time, after hoping and the countless disappointments it was difficult to believe this was finally it. Their dream was finally coming true.  
"I'm pregnant."

"Who is the father?" EJ asked with a harsh and cold voice. He couldn't look at her while he waited for her answer.  
"What?" Sami lost all feeling on her face and arms. It took everything she had to keep standing.  
"You of course. You are the father EJ."  
"Don't lie to me", EJ said after clearing his throat and taking a deep breath.  
"I'm not lying to you", Sami insisted, "Why are you questioning me like this? We've been trying for ages and now that we have finally succeeded, you attack me and accuse me of sleeping with another man. Why?"  
"I never said anything about sleeping with another man. You could have been artificially inseminated for all I care, I just know that the child you are carrying can't be mine", EJ finally faced her. He stood up and stared down on her.  
"Doctor Ashby just called me, moments before you got your happy news. I'm sterile. I can't have children, ever", he leaned over her, "So the baby you are carrying, if you are indeed pregnant, can't be mine."  
"I am pregnant", Sami said emphasising each word.  
"Just", EJ closed his eyes trying to make sense of this absurdity, "Just don't lie to me. Not now. Tell me the truth and tell it all."

Sami heard the menace in his voice and stopped to think. It had been such a long time since she had last treated these dangerous waters and she didn't want to risk taking the wrong step. Apart from one secret, she had been absolutely truthful with EJ since he came back to her more than five years earlier. Sami had never felt the need to lie to EJ like she had when she had been with the others: _Austin, Lucas, Brandon_. EJ had accepted her, all of her. Sami had never had to worry about losing EJ because of something she had done or said, she didn't even fear of her old sins finding their way to the light. She had shared most of her darkest and deepest secrets with EJ long before they got married and fell in love. Sami hadn't lied but she had kept one secret, once which was too important to be told now. She breathed calculating the risks and humbled herself.  
"What do you want to know?"

"Have you been unfaithful to me?" he asked. Sami nodded and saw his fists tensing up.  
"Was it Brandon?" Sami nodded again.  
"When did it start?" She bridled and met his eyes with her harp gaze.  
"Three months ago. It only happened once."  
"It only ever does", he had trouble withholding the disgust and derision.  
"Is he the only one?" EJ forced himself continue with the interrogation.  
"Yes." Her voice broke.  
"So he's the father. Have you told him?" Sami squinted her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together.  
"You are the father", she insisted again.  
"How do you know that?" EJ enquired, "Did you use protection?" The shock she felt could be read from her face.  
"Of course not", EJ said amusedly, "You've been trying desperately to conceive. So desperately that you didn't even care who would provide the necessary genetic material."  
"This child I'm carrying is yours", Sami said again.  
"Keep telling yourself that", EJ sneered. He paced back and forth in front of her for a moment. He finally stopped with his back turned to her hiding the utter hate he was feeling from her when he asked:  
"Was that all?"  
"Yes", Sami croaked. Quickly she cleared her throat and filled her voice with every ounce of honesty she had gathered during their marriage:  
"Yes."

At the sound of that blatant lie EJ turned on his heels and warned his wife:  
"I'm going to say this only once. Don't lie to me now. Tell me everything and we have a chance. Was that all?" Sami met him head on without flinching. Finally her old reflexes were at work though it was tiresome to keep up with these appearances. Sami wanted to take a deep breath, submit to her own tears and tell him everything. Sami desperately wanted EJ to know the truth, but the last rational part of her brain told her it would be a mistake. She would end up losing the man she loved and had risked so much for, if she told him her secret now.  
"That was all."  
"I don't believe you."  
"It's the truth, that was all", Samantha repeated and to her horror EJ burst out laughing.  
"If there was any doubt, now it's gone. You are lying and I'm going to find out about what."  
"EJ don't go!" Sami shouted as he headed back to the house.  
"I'm taking Johnny to spent a night with Marie and Eric. I think it's for the best", EJ said to her over his shoulder, "We aren't done yet." Sami watched him go into the house and whispered to herself:  
"What have I done?"


	17. Chapter 17: Cornered

**Chapter 17: Cornered**

"EJ? And Johnny. This is a surprise", Marie said as she once again opened the door. She moved aside letting her guests into the house.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting. Do you mind terribly if Johnny stays here for the night?" EJ asked holding his sons hand in his.  
"Not at all, but why?" Marie said.  
"Hello EJ", Eric said from the end of the hallway, "What are you doing here?"  
"Johnny", EJ knelt down to speak to his son, "Would you please go into the house and play. I'll come and say goodbye before I go back to your mother."  
"Do I have to?" Johnny asked with a displeased expression on his pretty face.  
"Yes you do. Your mother and I need to talk. I explained this to you in the car", EJ said, "I love and you can call me anytime you want."  
_"But please don't unless you absolutely have to, because mummy and I have important things to discuss"_, Johnny's imitation of his father was impeccable.  
"Yes. I hate to ask this of you right now, but under the circumstances it is better if you spent the day and the night here", EJ assured his son, "Give me a hug." Johnny embraced his father and EJ held him as long as he stayed there. EJ didn't even try to disentangle himself before Johnny made the first move.

Once Johnny had disappeared into the back rooms, both Marie and Eric turned to look at EJ.  
"Do you mind telling us, why we are babysitting this time?" Marie asked.  
"What are these important things you need to discuss with my sister?" Eric enquired sceptically, "Does that have something to do with certain ex-husband?"  
"That bit is old news", EJ breathed.  
"So Sami explained to you why Brandon is in town and why she didn't tell you?" Eric asked disbelievingly.  
"If you must know, your sister has been cheating on me", EJ glowered at Eric, "Thank you for bringing it up." EJ heaved a sigh and buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
"Sami slept with her ex?" Marie mimicked her husbands incredulous tone.  
"And that's not the worst part", EJ paused, "Brandon got Sami pregnant and she had the nerve to lie about it to me."  
"How is that not the worst part?" Eric asked just as Marie posed another question:  
"How do you know she lied?"  
"I just got the news from the fertility specialist we've been seeing. I can't be the father", EJ said to Marie turning to Eric then, "And the worst part is that she's still hiding something else from me. I asked her to tell me everything but she absolutely refuses. She has this some big secret she wont tell me, but I'm going to find out what it is." Neither of the men glanced at Marie long enough to realise how pale she was.

"Are you want to know what the secret is?" Eric asked, "I mean, all the other men Sami has dated or tried to trick to the altar have left her because of the lies she tells."  
"I don't care", EJ argued, "I don't care if she lies, manipulates, schemes and plays with people's lives. As long as what she is doing doesn't hurt the kids and as long as she owns up to it once she's been unequivocally cornered, I don't care. I fell for her because of the bad girl in her. I've never tried to change her into something she's not and it hurts me that she can't be who she really is around me."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Not this time. She's been cornered and it's time to fess up. What ever it is we can work through it", EJs tone left no more room for debate.  
"I hope you are right", Eric said reaching out to shake EJs hand, "And I hope you can work through this. I've never really realised how lucky my sister is."  
"Thank you", EJ took Erics hand and squeezed it, "Now may I say goodbye to my son?"  
"Sure." Eric watched his brother-in-law go after his nephew and pulled his wife to his side.  
"Sami is lucky, isn't she?" he asked never bothering to look at his wife as she quailed and answered:  
"Yes, she is."

"What did they say?" Sami asked when EJ finally walked back into the house.  
"Marie and Eric will take care of Johnny. I promised him he could call at any time and he promised to only do that, if he feels that he absolutely has to", EJ said taking his place at the kitchen table. He placed his phone on the table and faced his wife who sat quietly opposite of him. For a long time they remained silent, both measuring the other and planning their tactics.  
"We are going to sit here and talk until everything is out in the open and cleared", he finally said.  
"Why would you do that?" Sami asked defiantly.  
"Because this is a marriage and I'm trying to salvage it", EJ replied icily.  
"Why do wilfully want to hurt yourself?"  
"Because the cat is out of the bag now. I know about the lies and even if the truth hurts me, it's nothing compared to what I might go through while thinking of the worst", EJ explained patiently.  
"EJ please", Sami begged.  
"Shall I start then?" EJ asked, "Ask me anything you want. I've told you everything."  
"Why do you torture yourself like this?"  
"Because a long time ago I made the mistake of taking you and your happiness for granted. I thought as long as we are together, nothing can touch us and that you would be happy", EJ almost broke down, "You would be happy because you finally had the freedom to be who you are. But obviously I was wrong or you wouldn't had to find comfort in Brandons bed. And because-" This time his voice broke but he bravely fought the sobs and continued:  
"Because it's my fault. It's my own damn fault that we can't conceive", his fists were fight as he clung to the table, "I had that fever, after we got married and I restored this house. Do you remember?" EJ asked.  
"I remember."  
"The fever never really went away and I never saw a doctor. Not until it was too late and all traces of it were gone. And because of that, I can't , I can't."

"EJ, don't. Please stop." Sami wanted to reach out to touch him, to comfort him but he wouldn't let him. He flicked her hand away and breathed heavily.  
"Your turn. Tell me." Tears ran down Sami's face as she ran through all the possibilities.  
"The pressure, the constant disappointments and the uncertainty got to me", she began, "Then one day I literally bumped into this familiar figure. He wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall and I felt safe again. Not like with you, it was different, but that's what I needed. I needed a distraction." Sami blotted her tears with her sleeves and stumbled on:  
"At first we just met at the coffee house and talked. Brandon's work took him in and out of town all the time but people started noticing so we met at his hotel room. Then one night, after another negative test result I broke down. He was there and I clung to him."  
"It wasn't the only time, was it?" EJ asked in a deceitfully calm voice.  
"No", Sami confirmed his suspicions, "The night we had dinner with Belle and Philip."  
"The night Philip told me they were having a baby."  
"Do you realise how it made me feel? Belle explaining how they hadn't even tried. How they had agreed to start trying and suddenly she's pregnant. It made me feel inadequate", Sami cried and he let her.

When her tears dried he asked:  
"Are you in love with Brandon?"  
"What?"  
"You once said that you only jump into bed with men you care about, men you are in love with. It's a valid question. Do you love Brandon?"  
"No, not like I love you."  
"Please, stop avoiding and answer the question", he asked.  
"I care for him. Once I loved him very much and the remnants of that love are all that I feel for him."  
"Okay. I can live with that. After what you've had to put up from me, I can live with that", EJ said slowly, "I'm assuming he wants you back."  
"He does", Sami admitted remembering the phone call.  
"Do you want to a life with him? Share a future with him?"  
"I want you."  
"Again, a valid question. He wants you, you slept with him and now you are pregnant with his child", EJ spoke a word at the time.  
"This child is yours."  
"We wont know for sure until the DNA results come back and for those we are waiting for the baby to be born. As long as there's a chance that Brandon is the biological father he has rights and he will stick around. Don't you see that?" EJ tried to make Sami see sense.

A phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Annie?"  
"Marie? This is a surprise. Thank you for calling", she gave out a small laugh, "What ever the reason may be."  
"I don't have time to joke", Marie whispered, "EJ knows that Sami has a secret and he's determined to find out what it is."  
"How in the hell did he find out about that?" Annie asked her voice shaking with rage.  
"I don't know and I don't care", Marie replied, "You have to get out of town before he gets to you, because believe me, you don't want to be the one to spill the beans."  
"Why do you think I would tell him?" Annie breathed to the phone.  
"You are the one who has trouble lying to the man. Now get out of town before he finds out or comes to you with a direct question."  
"Fine. Thanks Marie. I owe you one."  
"No, you don't. Not if you can disappear in time", Marie sighed, "Good luck."


	18. Chapter 18: In Pieces

**Chapter 18: In Pieces**

"We don't have to tell him", Sami suggested.  
"Everyone knows we've been seeing a fertility specialist and I all ready told Eric and Marie. There's no way we can hush this up." Sami leaned back in her chair trying to think.  
"Okay. Let's say Brandon is the biological father. What then?" She asked.  
"He has rights, if he wants them", EJ answered, "And if he chooses to be part of the child's life, we will deal with it. But you need to make it clear that what happened between you two wont be repeated."  
"Of course", Sami sighed.  
"I mean it Samantha, I wont share you", EJ spoke with determination, "Sharing you would be like admitting that I'm not enough to make you happy. And if I'm not making you happy, your place is not with me."  
"I'm still the same woman you fell in love with. I'm the same town pariah who found a friend and a lover in you. You make me happy", Sami assured him.  
"Is that right?" EJ asked with doubt in his voice, "Then what is this big secret you have been keeping from me?"  
"There isn't any big secret", Sami claimed again.  
"You are lying", EJ stated a fact.  
"Why wont you tell me?" he changed his tone, "Don't you see that this isn't the time to lie to me. What ever it is, what ever the lie may be, please tell me. I'm sure we can find away through this mess together, but I really need you to trust me. I need you to open up and tell me everything because I certainly have done that."  
"No", Sami kept shaking her head.  
"I'm telling you, it's the only way our marriage will survive."  
"No! I can't", Sami stammered, "I can't tell you anything, because there's no secret to tell."  
"Fine!" EJ got up on his feet and leaned over the table, "If you don't tell me, I will find someone who will."  
"EJ! Where are you going?"  
"I'm sure it isn't that hard to track down one Brandon Walker."

"Knock, knock!" Annie turned to the door and almost fell from her bed.  
"Jaz?"  
"Who did expect to see?" the man asked as he walked into the room with a bag in his one hand and flowers in the other.  
"I certainly wasn't expecting to see you", she said, "How did you get here? How did you even know where to look?"  
"I called your cell and that Eddie guy answered. He told me you were here and I just turned the car around and drove."  
"You drove here? From where?" Annie asked dryly.  
"It's better if you don't ask. I've been told you were in an accident and I don't think you want to continue the trend with a heart-attack."  
"Jaz. I love the reckless side of you, but please don't kill yourself because of me", Annie asked.  
"I wouldn't dare", he smiled at her with his eyes twinkling, "These are for you." Annie took flowers and said:  
"You shouldn't have. Or are you timing how long it takes for me to kill these?" He answered with a kiss effectively shutting her up.  
"And this is for you too."  
"What is it?" Annie took the gift bag he had handed her and pulled out a sinful piece of lingerie. She involuntarily gasped:  
"It's beautiful."  
"It will be beautiful on you."  
"Thank you, I love it", Annie bit her lip and gazed at the bag he had left on the chair, "Do you happen to have any real clothes in there? Like jeans, a shirt and maybe shoes."  
"Perhaps, why?" he raised his brow.  
"I need to get out of here, now."

EJ raced through the town. He started from the hotels nearest to the airport and went through them one by one. He lied and he charmed his way to the right hotel and to the right hotel room door. He knocked on it, knowing that the receptionist would honour his request to surprise his brother.  
"Brandon, open the door. It's EJ", EJ kept banging the door.  
"Come on. I know you are in there. I just need to talk to you."  
"You might as well stop that", a piqued resident of the hotel interrupted him, "The gorgeous man left a while ago. It sounded like he was talking to a phone, probably to that tiny little blond that keeps coming here with him."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I travel a lot", the man said disappearing into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.  
"Damn."

"Who's brilliant idea was it pack me a shirt with buttons?" Annie asked as she slid her arms in the sleeves of fore-mentioned shirt.  
"Mine of course", he flashed a grin and grabbed the lapels of her shirt, "It was all planned so I could do this." He started buttoning her shirt making her feel like he was actually undressing her.  
"But of course", Annie whispered with a voice thickened by passion. Gently with her injured hand she pulled him into a feverish kiss and lost herself in the sensations.

"Excuse me", a dark voice said from the door.  
"Eddie", Annie gasped and leaned back from the man holding her.  
"You must be Jaz", EJ said as he walked into the hospital room.  
"Actually it's John Zacchara, but everyone, that is to say everyone else but Annie calls me Johnny", John said eyeing the intruder.  
"How about John? My son is called Johnny, I wouldn't want things to get confusing", EJ said abruptly, "Would you mind giving Annie and me a moment alone?" John hesitated.  
"It's all right. Why wont you go and see if they have papers ready and waiting?" Annie suggested to John who turned to her and said:  
"Sure." He threw a glance at EJ and added:  
"You were right about one thing. He is tall."  
"Jaz, go!" Annie snickered as John escaped the room with a wide grin on his face.  
"What was that?" EJ asked.  
"He was just letting me know what he thinks about his competition", Annie sneered, "I told him that you are tall, dark and handsome. He obviously doesn't agree."  
"Obviously", EJ said, "But does he love you?"  
"Yes, he does", Annie said still smiling and changing the subject then, "But what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming by today."

"I had a fight with Sami and then I went looking for Brandon. When I didn't find him I came here to cool down", EJ revealed.  
"What was the fight about?" Annie hit the nerve.  
"Sami is pregnant and just before she told me, I got the confirmation that I'm sterile. I wasn't before Johnny was conceived but I am now."  
"That fever", Annie sighed as she put two and two together, "The one you suffered at home and refused to see a doctor about. The one that lasted for months."  
"Apparently."  
"But doesn't Samantha being pregnant mean that the doctors were wrong? There are such things as medical miracles."  
"I wish", EJ paused, "When I pressured Samantha to tell me the truth, she admitted having slept with Brandon. He might be the father."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Eddie."  
"And I have this feeling that she is still keeping something from me. I told her that if she wouldn't tell me I would go to someone who would. That's why I've been looking for Brandon. Samantha claimed that they only had sex twice and that both times it was just a weak moment for her. She said that she was still the woman I fell in love with."

"Did she now", Annie said coldly.  
"Don't look me like that", EJ shook his head, "I know you and Samantha have your differences and it's all because of this secret that made you leave town. Guess what, I know all about it."  
"You obviously don't", Annie shook her head thinking of the phone call she had received.  
"Didn't Samantha say that she didn't want to make me choose between two women I love? Didn't she say that she wouldn't make me choose between you and her?" EJ asked sarcastically. He knew this. I've know it for a while." He expected to see shock on Annie's face not pain and pity. Annie stepped closer to him and reached out as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She touched EJs face gently and let her hand fall. Her eyes were full of emotions so deep that he couldn't identify them all.  
"Samantha did talk about not wanting to make you choose", Annie admitted slowly, "But Eddie, she wasn't talking about me."  
"Who else is there?"  
"There's the Samantha you used to know, the one you fell in love with and then there's the Samantha you married, left behind and came back to", Annie spoke timidly.

"So she did change", EJ whispered to himself. He felt relief for being able to trust his instincts again. Then the rage grew within him.  
"She had changed and you knew about it? From the start?" he said slowly with his voice rising, "And you kept it from me! How could you do that Annie? How could you keep something this important from me? And you call yourself my friend." He snorted at the last word.  
"Do you remember the mess you were then? Do you remember the condition you were only a month before you came back to Salem?" Annie reminded him with a steely determination, "I had to bathe and feed you. I almost had to carry you around and all because you thought you had lost her. I wasn't about to jeopardise your recovery. If a lie was what it took to make you happy, then I would keep my mouth shut about it."  
"And you said you would never lie to me", EJ said with disdain.  
"I never have. I may not tell you everything but if you ask me a question I will give you an honest answer.

"Is that right?"  
"Yes it is", Annie assured him.  
"Do you love him, this John, more than me?" EJ cornered her.  
"I don't think I can love anyone more than I love you. But I do love him and the love I feel for him is different and just as strong as the love I feel for you", Annie said calmly.  
"I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say anymore", EJ ranted, "You can keep your lies and disappear from this town for all I care. I never want to see you again!"  
"Don't talk to her like that", John said from the door and walked to place himself between the fighters, "Don't you ever speak to her like that again." There was something in John's voice that demanded attention and obedience. Even with his years under Stefano DiMera's training EJ couldn't ignore the order completely.  
"You can have her. She means nothing to me", EJ said and walked away before anyone could stop him.  
"Wait for me here", Annie said to John and ran after EJ.

"Eddie, stop. Eddie there's one thing more you need to hear", Annie said as she caught him by the elevator doors.  
"I don't care what you say or do to me. I don't even care if we never talk again, but if there's one thing you'll ever need to hear from me it's this", Annie took a deep breath, "Think of your son and think of the wife you love. Fight for them. Go back, fix things and stop being a coward. If this is the way you would have reacted, is it any wonder that I didn't tell you." As Annie had said her peace, she turned and walked away from EJ without looking back. The doors opened and EJ stepped in. He leaned to the back of the elevator and tried to hold on to the last threads of sanity as his world fell in to pieces.


	19. Chapter 19: Time To Part

**Chapter 19: Time To Part**

"What happened?" John asked as Annie returned to the hospital room.  
"You saw what happened", Annie wasn't fooled by his act, "I think I just lost my best friend."  
"Is that all that he is to you?" John asked quietly.  
"No. He's also the first real love of my life, and you know what those are like. You can try to move on and forget but they'll always be part of you", Annie struggled to find the right words to explain the situation carefully, "Eddie changed me. For better or for worse, I am who I am today because of him. So yes, he is more than my best friend and I love him dearly. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you."  
"And how do you feel about me?" He tilted his head so he was actually looking up to her from under his brows.  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Annie asked, "You could still go back to your ex-wife. After all she's much classier than I am."  
"Yes she is. She the elegant French dish with a hundred dollar wine to go with it. And she's the most delicious, mouth-watering dessert you've ever tasted. She's crystal glasses and silver cutlery along with diamond jewellery", John started reciting the list they had been piling ever since Annie had learnt about his ex.  
"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Annie stopped him.  
"You guessed it."

"Jaz", her intonation was full of frustration.  
"Chopped liver is my favourite, don't you know that by now?" John asked with a mischievous grin on his lips, "but you didn't answer my question. How do you feel about me?" Annie went to stand right in front of John waiting for him to wrap his arms around her before resting her brow against his chest.  
"Jaz?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know that list of nicknames I have for you. Would you mind terribly if I added one more to it?" Annie asked still hiding from his gaze. She heard his resigned sigh.  
"What nickname?" he asked.  
"Actually it would be two or more including different variations", Annie stalled.  
"Annie? What are you going to call me next?" John asked forcing her to take a step back and meet his eyes.  
"My husband." Annie watched as the realisation sank in. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone lit up like he did only moments before he claimed her lips with his. Annie drowned in his warmth and passion loosing all sense of self while he held her close. At that moment she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

"Are you sure about this?" John finally asked when they had to stop to breath again.  
"I am. But before we tell anyone or before we set a date there's something else important we need to discuss."  
"Anything you want", John promised.  
"You are going regret saying that", Annie snickered.  
"It's possible, but I doubt it." He tried to embrace her again but she escaped from his reach.  
"Come on then, we need to go", Annie gestured towards the door.  
"Where are we going?"  
"We are leaving Salem and going home to Port Charles, but we need to make a stop first."

"It's the doorbell again", Marie sighed, "Who could it be this time?"  
"Just ignore it", Eric tried to persuade her with his lips, which were travelling down to her neck.  
"I can't. What if it's Sami or EJ coming for Johnny? Or worse, what if it's someone from work", Marie jumped up from the couch and pulled her shirt down.  
"You are evil woman!" Eric exclaimed as Marie laughed.  
"And don't you forget it." She gave him a quick kiss before running to the door. Her laugh subsided as she saw the strange couple standing outside the door.  
"Annie?"  
"Hello Marie", she gave a small smile to the other woman, "May we come in or would you like to step outside? I need a moment to talk with you." Marie eyed the man by Annie's side and recognised the type. She couldn't hide her smirk.  
"Come in", she said leading the way, "Eric! Annie and-"  
"Jaz."  
"John." Annie and John spoke at the same time. Marie raised one of her eyebrows and said:  
"Annie and John are here. Do you mind keeping him company while we girls chat a bit?" John nodded as a sign of gratitude.  
"Not at all", Eric appeared from behind the corner, "There's nothing I would rather be doing right now."  
"Sorry about the interruption Eric", Annie said without sounding at all apologetic, "This is important."  
"What makes you think what we doing wasn't important?" Eric shot at Annie.  
"Let it go", Marie said to Eric, "We will be in the kitchen."  
"Do you know what that's about?" Eric asked John as the women disappeared into one of the houses long corridors.  
"Not really."

"Who is he?" Marie asked as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"Jaz? If everything turns out well, he's my fiancé", Annie said only then understanding the strength of the commitment she was about to make.  
"You managed to find another bad boy for yourself. Congratulations. Marie approves."  
"Thank you", Annie said with the corners of her mouth twitching.  
"I'm kind of jealous of you right now", Marie confessed.  
"Why?"  
"You've kissed all three: _EJ, Eric and John._ And one of them is my husband."  
"If things don't turn out well for you and Eric, you might get another try for another of those three", Annie revealed.  
"What do you mean? Judging by your expression EJ found you. How bad was it?" Marie folded her arms across her chest and waited.  
"Bad", Annie's voice shook, "I had to tell him." Marie started making incomprehensible noises as she was trying to decide where to start. As soon as she decided to scold the woman in front of her she changed her mind and went for reasoning and then she ended up just wanting to know why.  
"He wasn't happy and neither was she", Annie said, "I was too distracted last Christmas to see it but they've been unhappy together for a long time. Neither of them has been able to be their true self around each other. It will hurt them and it will hurt the twins, but they are healthier apart."

"Why do you think they will separate?" Marie managed to articulate.  
"You didn't see him. But if they make it, if against all odds I was wrong-" Annie's voice died.  
"Are you asking me to renew my promise to look after them?" Marie squinted.  
"I have to. I'm not coming back. Eddie made it clear that he doesn't want to see me again", Annie shrugged, "And without him, there's really no reason for me to visit."  
"What about us?" Marie asked, "What about Eric, Jen, Zoe, Johnny and Joy?"  
"Marie, you were always more of a friend to Sami than to me and I imagine you wont want to let me loose around your husband again", Annie reminded her of their shared past.  
"That's true", Marie admitted, "But what about the twins? I know Jen and Zoe are too small to miss you but Johnny and Joy adore you." Annie touched her flat stomach without even thinking about it.  
"I can't imagine Eddie letting me spent time with Joy and Johnny after what happened. And everything else is still open", Annie looked up again and added, "I'll send you a wedding invitation, if it happens, and we'll take it from there. Okay?" Marie hesitated.  
"Okay. There's one more person you need to say goodbye before leaving." Marie lead Annie to another room where Johnny was reading. He was flipping through the book Annie had given him the previous Christmas."

"Johnny", Annie called out his name softly.  
"Aunt Annie!" Johnny jumped up and ran to her. She knelt down so they could look into each others eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" Johnny asked, "If you are still hurting, why did they let you out of the hospital?" Annie forced the tears back and a smile on her lips.  
"I'm not in pain." Not in that kind of pain, Annie specified silently.  
"And I'm leaving. I promised I would never leave you, but I need to go to my own home now", Annie said, "I wont be around as much as I used to but I'll always be with you in here." She brought her healthy hand to his chest and covered his heart.  
"Why do you have to leave?" Johnny asked with his lower lip trembling.  
"I have to go and make a home for my own baby", Annie whispered as sharing a secret.  
"Can I come and visit?"  
"If your dad agrees, yes, you can come and visit", Annie promised and pulled Johnny into an embrace.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."

"So this is the infamous Johnny Wells", a voice said from the door. Johnny pulled away from his aunt.  
"I'm not infamous. I haven't done anything worth noticing." He protested.  
"This isn't about what you have done young man", John explained stepping into the room, "This is about who you are, Johnny."  
"I don't understand", Johnny looked at the man crouching down and touching his aunt.  
"Your name is John, just like mine", John said, "But people call you Johnny, including your aunt." The man flashed a brilliant smile as he glanced at Johnny's aunt and who found himself wishing that his father would look at his mother like that.  
"Because you are called Johnny, Annie wont call me that. She said to me that there's only one Johnny in her life and that is you", John explained, "Because of you I have to endure these most ridiculous nicknames your aunt comes up with. That is why you, Johnny Wells, are infamous."  
"I guess that's fine with me then", Johnny shrugged making the adults laugh. "What?" the boy asked, "I like being one of a kind."

"That was the single most difficult thing I've ever done", Annie sighed as she and John walked back to the car. He pressed a quick kiss on her temple before opening the car door for her.  
"Are you ready to leave all this behind?" he asked.  
"I have all I need with me", she said. John closed the car door and circled to the other side. He sat down and turned the key.  
"What did you want to talk about before we set the date?" John asked as he drove the car into the traffic. Annie flinched.  
"It can wait until we're not moving any more." Few seconds later red taillights were lit and honking ensued.


	20. Chapter 20: Lies

**Chapter 20: Lies**

Hollow voices echoed in his head as he squeezed the wheel and stepped on the gas-pedal.  
_"You Mr Wells wont have another biological child-"  
"That fever."  
"I'm pregnant!"  
"You are the father"  
"I can't be the father"  
"Genes mean very little to me."  
"Go back._"

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the voices haunting him and he made a conscious effort to concentrate on the soothing humming of the engine. EJ found himself missing the days of his racing career. Everything had been so simple in comparison when all he had cared about was moving faster than anyone else. Now he needed to stop and sort out every single hurt he was feeling. EJ turned the car to an old, abandoned road and slowed down until he was barely moving through the undergrowth. He remembered finding this road the first time he had run away from his own feelings for his newly wedded wife, who didn't actually care for him. Then he would have given anything for knowing that she really loved him after all. Now that he knew for sure that she actually loved him, he would have given anything to change it. How much easier it could have been, if he had continued suffering alone? If Samantha had never forgiven him, persuaded him of her love and if she hadn't felt the need to lie to him for all these years.

_"It's all my fault"_, EJ blamed himself. He should have never agreed to his fathers terms and married the angel in devils disguise though at the time he had thought it was the other way around. Annie had been right, he had imagined the woman he fell in love with. Or maybe that wasn't exactly true. EJ was sure that there had been a time when Samantha had been the enticing bad girl he had fallen for, but she had changed, really changed and not just pretended to be good for the sake of her family. Mistakenly EJ had believed that the change in her he had detected was only to ensure the approval of her family, and not because Samantha had wanted to change. Vaguely EJ remembered taunting her with his words:  
"You were probably the only woman who could have changed me into the man you thought I was." Who could have known that he would end up being the only man who could turn her into the woman she had always wanted to be. Samantha was a good girl now.

_"I love the bad girl in you just as much as the good."_ Another thing he remembered saying to her had just been proven to be a lie. EJ didn't love the good girl in his Samantha nearly as much as he adored the bad. But the love he felt for her was still stronger than anything else he had felt for another woman. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. EJ stared into the distance thinking back all the years he had spent with Samantha as her husband. He had thought those years were the happiest of his life but now a shadow had crept to taint his memories. EJ slowly realised that he had been living in a lie. Every happy moment he had shared with his Samantha seemed now pale compared to what they could have been, what they should have been. There had been doubt buried in his subconscious and he had chosen to ignore it. He had chosen to live in a lie like a weak man he was. Somehow EJ had known that he wasn't enough for Samantha, he wasn't the one who could make her endlessly happy. EJ had believed his love for her was unconditional when it obviously wasn't, and she had found it out years before he did. She had known the truth about him all along and she had chosen to hide her true self from him in order to hold on to the love she had spent years looking for. She had lowered herself once again to hold on to a wrong man, when she deserved so much more. Samantha did deserve to be loved unconditionally for who she really was and it pained EJ to admit that he no longer was that man. Maybe once upon time they had missed their chance, but now it was too late to turn back and settle for anything less. And this life they shared was something less.  
_  
"It's my fault. Why did I have to be such a weakling?" _EJ blamed himself once more. If he hadn't come back to Salem after those agonising months he had spent running away from his heart and if he hadn't given into the passion he felt for the woman and even for the shadow of the woman he loved, this could have been avoided. Samantha would now be happy with someone else, raising her family and enjoying life as it should have been for her all along. Samantha would be happy and he would be alone, miserable, perhaps in his grave. EJ snorted. The pain he had felt while away from Samantha was nothing compared to this pain he felt now for ruining her life with his presence.

_"Maybe if I had"_, EJ stopped himself immediately. Even if he had seen a doctor back when he was suffering from that mysterious fever, even if his infertility hadn't happened, he still couldn't have made Samantha happy. EJ would have just found out the same harsh truth of his own inadequacy while being even more tightly bound to her. His misfortune had been a blessing in disguise. EJ knew it would break his heart into millions of pieces to see his son hurt and go through the divorce of his parents. And it would hurt his stepdaughter as well. EJ loved Joy like she was his own, and he couldn't imagine loving his own biological more. Suddenly he realised he had been a hypocrite. He had yearned for another baby, another biological child thinking he or she would somehow make his life seem more full. He had been wrong. The news of Johnny's paternity hadn't changed EJs feelings towards his son or his sons sister. If it was possible, his love for both of the twins had only grown. What EJ had longed for was the experiences he had never got the chance to share with Samantha. He had wanted to be there by her side and watch her belly grow, to feel the baby kick and to be there for the birth. EJ had wanted to hold the child while looking into Samantha's eyes and knowing they shared that moment forever. He had wanted to tie himself to her with all those memories a child would have given them.

He still had that option. EJ could go back home to Samantha, he could say that he forgave her and that he wanted to go on with their marriage. He could work through their issues and he could have those memories he yearned for with her. He could choose to go on living a lie. He could ignore her right for happiness and her right to be herself. He could pretend to love her enough. He could do that and break her heart as well as his own.

The voices came back to haunt his thoughts.  
_"Are you in love with Brandon?"  
"I'm still the same woman you fell in love with."  
"I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say anymore."  
"We don't have to tell him."  
"Samantha did talk about not wanting to make you choose. But Eddie, she wasn't talking about me."  
"Who else is there?"  
"There's the Samantha you used to know, the one you fell in love with and then there's the Samantha you married, left behind and came back to."  
"Stop being a coward."_  
EJ wished he could cry. He wished a tear would emerge from his dry eyes and blur his vision so he wouldn't be able to move. He didn't want to turn the car around and drive home. He didn't want to do what he knew he had to. He didn't want to end all these lies, but the time of lies was over. The time of being weak was over and the strength he didn't think he had within him, made him jump out of the car and walk through the woods to the place he called home.


	21. Chapter 21: When Love Isn't Enough

**Chapter 21: When Love Isn't Enough**

**  
**  
Sami sat down on the couch. Few seconds later she was on her feet again and pacing around the room. After few turns she forced herself sit down again. Then someone knocked on the door.  
"EJ!" She ran to the door and flung it wide open.  
"Brandon? What are you doing here?"  
"You called me remember? You sounded so anxious that I had to come and see you. To make sure you are alright", her visitor said as he stepped closer and scooped her into a tight embrace.  
"I didn't call you so you would come here", Sami said resentfully, "I called you so you would have time to leave town before EJ finds you. Brandon, please go." Sami pulled back from his arms and met his eyes. Brandon could read the worry and the anticipation in her gaze.  
"Samantha, what happened?" Brandon demanded.  
"We had a fight and EJ stormed out. I haven't seen him since and I'm getting worried", Sami said while wrapping her arms around her torso as if to hold herself together.  
"What did you fight about?" Brandon asked.  
"Don't ask", was her silent plea.  
"Did you tell him about us?"  
"There's no us. Will you please get that through your thick skull. I love my husband and I'm going to stay with him. If he'll still have me."  
"Samantha, you are mad", Brandon shook his head, "If I had known."  
"If you would have known what?" Sami pressed.  
"Nothing Samantha", Brandon said silently, "I'll say this though. If he doesn't chuck you away because you cheated on him, he truly loves you. But if he leaves you because of that other thing, it wasn't really you he loved, was it? And in that case, Samantha dear, you should ask yourself why did you stay with him all those years. You clearly knew how he would react to the truth? Why were you willing to cling to an illusion?"  
"Brandon, get out", Sami said more emphatically now.

"Maybe he should stay", another voice said.  
"EJ! This is not what it looks like."  
"Calm down Samantha", EJ said with a tired voice, "I know nothing happened, today." He looked at Brandon with crestfallen eyes.  
"Brandon Walker I presume. We have not been formally introduced, but-"  
"I know who you are", Brandon said slowly, "EJ Wells-DiMera. Samantha's husband. It's enough for me." EJ laughed with a dull voice. So he hadn't been the first to call her with her full name either. It was amazing how similar he and Brandon were and yet so different. If Brandon loved the good girl in Samantha half as much as EJ loved the bad, she would have a shoulder to lean on.  
"_Samantha_ and I have something to discuss about. I would appreciate if you would stay a while and wait", EJ breathed emphasising her name, "She might need a friend to talk to afterwards.  
"If you hurt her-" Brandon's threat was cut off with another dead laugh.  
"It seems I have no choice", EJ explained, "Well I do have a choice, but all my options include an element of hurt for her. I'll either hurt her now or years from now. Which would you prefer I choose?" Brandon glanced at the woman standing between them.  
"I'll wait outside", he said and walked through the door to the veranda.

Sami watched Brandon close the door behind him and turned to face EJ.  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
"Shall we go to the parlour? I think you'll want to sit down for this", EJ suggested with fake blitheness. Sami wanted to fight. She wanted to stop him and demand to know where he had been. She wanted to know what he was thinking. But she had feared this moment for too long to expedite the inevitable. Sami let EJ lead her to the parlour. She couldn't look at the walls she had once helped to repair nor could she look at the broken hearted man in front of her. EJ didn't create false distance between them, when he chose to sit opposite her on the sofa table. He reached out for her hands and closed them in his. His touch was warm and comforting but his eyes were cold and impervious.  
"EJ", Sami started but didn't know how to continue. He just sat there waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.  
"I'm sorry", she finally whispered averting her eyes. She felt him squeeze her hands lightly before she heard his words:  
"Sorry about what?"  
"About Brandon. About the baby. About you and your news. I'm so sorry about so many things."  
"Don't be", he said gently and her head jerked up.  
"You couldn't have known about my situation or affect the outcome in any way", he comforted her.  
"I could have taken you to see a doctor."  
"You tried", he reminded her, "And as for Brandon. I understand. I may not like it or condone but I understand." Sami was shocked.  
"How could you? How could you possibly understand? I had sex with another man and now I'm pregnant possibly with his baby", Sami exclaimed.

"I thought you said the baby was mine", EJ flashed her a skewed, sad smile. She wanted to hit him with a heavy object. He saw the lightning in her eyes and said:  
"I understand because I know why you did it."  
"How could you? You never talked to Brandon", Sami pointed out.  
"No. I talked with someone else, someone who was there when you first spoke about it", EJ looked her from under her brows, "I talked to Annie. She told me, everything."  
"She couldn't have. She doesn't know anything", Sami protested.  
"Sami, please stop lying. It's time to face the music", he looked into her eyes, "Please Sami." It cut her. Sami could have sworn her heart was slit in two pieces as EJ used the nickname others insisted calling her.  
"I lied to you", Sami whispered, "I lied to you and I'll say and do anything to make it up to you. Just call me Samantha again." EJ shook his head.  
"It's not that simple. You lied but it's not up to you to atone for it." She was shaking her head and avoiding his gaze again.  
"Listen to me", he whispered, "When we married, I knew something had changed. I saw that you had subdued your wild side and did your best to fulfil the unreasonable expectations of your family. But mistakenly I though you were just wearing a mask and pretending. I didn't understand that you had turned a new leaf and moved on. You had grown up to be the woman your family had wanted you to be for years and not the woman I though you could be."  
"EJ."  
"When was the last time you were happy?" he asked suddenly, "Please, think back and tell me when was the last time you were completely happy, when you didn't have any doubts gnawing you?"

Sami started to think. She could recall several moments during her marriage when she had felt happy, elated and even contented but there was always some shadow of doubt attached to those memories. Usually she had been wondering how long her luck could last and when would EJ finally grow tired of her. She constantly feared for being left alone. At the wedding the ghost of her ex-lover had haunted them and before that, she had been too scared of her own feelings. Sami had spent a year running away from EJ and her own feelings for him. She had desperately tried to rekindle the flame of her old love with Lucas and before that she had been entangled with another old lover, Austin. But there had been a short period of time when Sami had felt happy and almost content. It was back when she and EJ had been friends and before the truth about his lineage had come out.

"I don't know if I'm capable of feeling the kind of happiness you are talking about", Sami said finally.  
"Of course you are", EJ replied instantly, "And the fact that you don't know that or believe in it, is just more proof that you've wasted these years you've spent married to me."  
"EJ, I love you."  
"And I love you. But darling, love isn't always enough. I can safely promise to love you until die, but that wont help me make you happy the way you deserve to be happy", EJ said. His voice was calm and level. He took few deep breaths and tried again.  
"I realised something of myself today. I understood that as much as I love you, this good girl version of you isn't enough for me. I could go on pretending that it actually is but you would know. You would see the difference in my behaviour and you would react accordingly, just as you've done before. You would either try to hide the truth from me or you would turn to another who understands you like I can't." EJ let go of Sami's hands for a moment as he brushed his eyes and wiped his face without an apparent reason.  
"I don't want to do that you", he continued, "I don't want to force you into a situation where you do something you'll end up despising yourself for. The Samantha I first met and fell in love with would have never cheated on the man she loved. She would have never done what you've done."

"I don't believe you love me. I don't believe you ever loved me", Sami said suddenly, "If you did, you wouldn't be saying things like these to me now." She jumped up from her seat and circled around the couch.  
"Think whatever makes accepting this easier for you darling", EJ said, "One thing I still believe holds true for you, is that you deserve to be loved for who you truly are. You deserved to be loved unconditionally. But I'm no longer that man. I'm sorry." EJ sighed and got up on his feet. He took a step towards the doorway when her voice stopped him.  
"EJ, don't go. Please don't do this."  
"I have to Samantha. I deserve to be loved unconditionally too, and you haven't been able to do that either", there wasn't any accusal in his tone, "I tried to be a better man for you, Samantha. But in the process of becoming that man I ended up losing myself. I don't know who I am when I'm with you."  
"You are a wonderful man. You are a loving husband and a father who would sacrifice his life for those he loves", Sami said passionately.  
"But I used to be so much more", EJ said ruefully, "If I don't know who I am, how can I love anyone myself included? I can't."  
"What about the children?"  
"We'll tell them together and we'll give them time to adjust. We will do this right," he said, "Even if it kills me."

Sami couldn't bear it any longer. She ran to him and he held her against his chest and kissed the top of her head for the last time. She didn't want to let go of him or lose the protective arms holding her. She didn't want to admit that their marriage was over and that it was time to move on. Sami wanted to close her eyes and pretend like he was going to hold her forever. She wanted to remember the passion and the love without the mistrust and doubt. She wanted EJ to be the man he had once promised to be. But after a while Sami had to admit it wasn't possible. They both had changed too much to go back in time and cling to the promises they had made. EJ would always be part of her soul, he just wouldn't be the defining part. Sami would survive and learn to love again. She would learn to stand on her own two feet and demand what she was entitled to. She wouldn't settle for anything less than unconditional love. It would take time and there would be lapses, but she would get there.


	22. Chapter 22: As The Years Go By

**Chapter 22: As The Years Go By**

_  
**2013**_  
EJ picked up the mail and opened up the first envelope absentmindedly. He had just finished up writing the divorce settlement and he was confident Sami would accept this one. It left the house for her and generous child support payments for the twins and something for the baby. EJ was going over the details in his mind when his brain finally registered the contents of the envelope. It was a wedding invitation and inside it there was a little note. He recognised the handwriting.

_Dear Eddie,  
I know you are still angry with me for what I did, but if you are ever going to forgive me, please decide by the wedding day. I'm only going to do this once and I would like you to be there. No RSVP required, I'll save you a seat.  
Annie_

As EJ threw the card into the trash his phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"EJ, it's Brandon. You've better come to the hospital."  
"What's happened?"  
"It's Samantha, she lost the baby", Brandon said barely controlling his sobbing.  
"I'll be right there."

EJ walked into the hospital room. He hadn't bring anything for her and his hands felt awkwardly empty.  
"Sami?" He asked and the pale figure in the hospital bed turned to face him. Her face was stained with tears.  
"I'm so sorry", EJ said softly, "Brandon told me you lost the baby. How are you feeling?"  
"Not good", she said, "EJ, I need you to believe this. The baby I lost, it was yours." EJ fought with himself to stay calm and impassive. He didn't want to hurt her again, but he couldn't afford to give her false hope either. EJ took a deep breath and said:  
"I guess, we'll never know for sure now."

_**2016**_  
"Dad?"  
"What is it Johnny?" EJ asked and looked over his reading glasses. Johnny was sitting opposite him doing his homework.  
"Would you mind terribly if I missed a weekend with you?" Johnny asked his eyes still nailed to his books.  
"It depends on the reason why. I would miss you terribly though", EJ replied and waited.  
"You know that mum and Brandon are getting married next month." Johnny began choosing his words carefully.  
"Yes."  
"I overheard them talking about taking Ali and me with them to the honeymoon. Mum wants to spent some quality time with us as family."  
"And you would want to spent two whole weeks with your sister without interruptions such as schoolwork", EJ finished his sons thought.  
"I will have to talk to your mother about it, if she asks. But I promise to think about it", EJ said waiting until he met his sons eyes.  
"Thank you dad", Johnny said relieved.  
"You're welcome son", EJ said savouring the moment of his sons happiness.

_**2018**_  
EJ couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really her? Was it really the same woman he hadn't seen for years? He felt like an inexperienced schoolboy again.  
"Helene?"  
"EJ?" The woman turned and smiled at him. She jumped into his arms and squeezed the last few remaining breaths out of him.  
"Is it really you?" The elegant redhead asked admiring his features, "It must be. I can't think of anyone who would look more handsome at thirty-nine than nineteen. How long has it been?"  
"Almost two decades", EJ said smilingly, "I haven't seen you since Oxford or was it Cambridge?" He winked at her and she laughed.  
"I'm not staying in town for long, but I would love to meet and catch up", she suggested coyly. It was his turn to laugh.  
"Drop the act Helene. You're not an ingenue anymore and you never acted like one when you were", EJ said, "But I'd love to have drinks with you. How about tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow it is", she agreed and branded his cheek with her lipstick.  
"I've missed you EJ Wells."

_**2019**_  
"Johnny, it's time for the movie!" EJ called out for his son just as he heard the doorbell. He checked the time and wondered who could it be. EJ opened the door and was greeted with three pairs of misty eyes.  
"Andrew, Maddy", EJ greeted the children first turning his attention to their mother then, "Annie? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry to bother you like this, Eddie. But I was hoping we could stay here for the night. Just for this one night." EJ looked at his friend who was about collapse under the weight of her three-year-old daughter.  
"Annie, what happened?" EJ asked as he enticed Andrew, her five-year-old son to him. She looked at him with tears running down her face.  
"I've left Jaz. We are getting a divorce."

_**2021**_  
EJ stared at the signed adoption papers in front of him. It was finally done. This was what he had been hoping for, for another chance to be a father. He had dreamt of this moment but now that it was finally here, he couldn't trust his own eyes. He went through the papers once more to be sure and made sure every signature and stamp needed was in place. He was a father, again.

He gave out a relieved laugh when his son stormed into his study.  
"I don't get it", Johnny said, "Why does she have to cry all the time?"  
"It's what babies do", EJ smiled, "It's the only way they can communicate at that age, it's the only way they can get what they need to grow up."  
"Dad I know", Johnny replied indignantly, "But she's crying all the time. It's like she never sleeps."  
"Maybe she just misses her big brother, did you think of that?" EJ suggested and saw a flicker of doubt on his sons face. Then Johnny glanced at his father carefully:  
"Do you think that's it?"  
"Let's go and find out", EJ said and got up. His heart was full of joy as he went to meet his new daughter.

_**2038**_  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Johnny asked as he walked into his fathers study. So much had changed during the course of the years, but Johnny still felt a certain kind of exhilaration as he walked into his fathers sanctuary. It was like he was about to be caught doing something forbidden, though his father would have never shut him out like that.  
"Come in son", EJ said as he opened the safe hidden under the floorboards.  
"Dad get up", Johnny rushed to him, "You shouldn't be kneeling down at your age." EJ guffawed.  
"There's so little I can do anymore. Kneeling down is the least of my worries."  
"Dad don't joke", Johnny asked, "What do you want from here?"  
"It's not what I want to take out, it's what I want to put in", EJ handed Johnny three envelopes. One was yellow with EJs name on it and the two others were new. Johnny saw that the names were written in his fathers handwriting and that the letters were addressed to his mother and stepmother.  
"I want you to take care of these", EJ said to Johnny, "Guard them with your life if needs be and when I'm gone, give them to your mothers."  
"Dad?"  
"I had some news today from doctor Davenport. She seems to think that my heart wont last that long and was kind enough to suggest that I should prepare myself for the worst", EJ explained blithely, "I've lived a good life, you shouldn't worry about me."  
"But dad, you are too young to die", Johnny said standing up to his full height. He was just as tall as his father had once been.  
"Just moments ago I was too old to be kneeling down. Make up your mind son", EJ said with a certain impish twinkle in his eyes.  
"Have you told anyone?" Johnny asked severely.  
"No, and I would appreciate your silence on the matter. I will let everyone know when I'm ready", from his chair EJ looked up to his admiring the man he had helped raise.  
"Dad, I love you", Johnny said.  
"I love you too son, but I want your promise."  
"I promise."


	23. Chapter 23: The Funeral

**Chapter 23: The Funeral**

**_2039_**  
He watched as the mourners started to gather at the concourse. Everyone was wearing black even though Johnny knew, some of them had come to celebrate. EJ Wells-DiMera was finally dead. The last DiMera of his generation was about to be buried and those who still remembered Johnny's grandfather had come to make sure EJ was really dead. In this town you could never be too sure. If Johnny hadn't known for sure it was his fathers heart which gave out in the end, he would have questioned his fathers sanity.  
"No, I don't want to be cremated. I don't want you and your siblings fighting over my remains nor do I want any of you to carry me around as a decoration", he had referenced to an old craze from years before.  
"Fine, but why do you want to be buried in Salem?" Johnny remembered asking him, "Why not in England with grandmother and Edmund? Why not in Italy with grandfather? Why do you insist being buried in Salem?"  
"I have my reasons son", EJ had mumbled, "And those reasons aren't for your ears my son."  
"Is it because of mum?" Johnny had insisted.  
"Didn't you hear me? The reasons are mine and mine alone."

"Johnny!"  
"Aunt Marie, uncle Eric", he resigned himself to her embrace, "Thank you for coming."  
"My dear boy", Marie said, "We are here for you. Just say the word and you can cry on my shoulder."  
"Thank you", Johnny repeated, "Do you know, if mum is coming?" Eric and Marie glanced at each other.  
"The last we heard of her, she was in Seattle. I don't even know if she got the news about your fathers death in time", Marie explained.  
"Her schedule with the latest book tour has been hectic", Eric added, "I'm sure she would be here if she could. Sami never stopped loving him." Johnny nodded. It was all he could do since he couldn't trust his voice to carry any words. The tragic love affair of his parents was still a sore subject for him.  
"Maybe you should take your seats now", Andrew came to rescue Johnny just in time.

"It's nice to see someone looking after you for a change", a familiar voice said.  
"Joy!" Johnny turned around and pulled his twin into a tight embrace. Her swollen belly kept them apart though.  
"How are my niece and nephew?" Johnny forced some elation in his tone.  
"Restless", Joy replied looking up to her brothers eyes, "You know, you too could have all this by now. Why are you so determined to avoid commitment? A real family of your own is what you need."  
"Joy please don't", Johnny said quietly, "Let's not fight here, not now."  
"It was what father would have wanted for you." Johnny felt a sharp pain in his heart when he heard Joy call EJ as her father. Despite the distance and the limited time they had been able to spent together, Joy and EJ had maintained their bond. And in many ways, Joy's relationship with EJ had been an easier one.  
"I know", Johnny said, "I know what he would have wanted. And he wouldn't have wanted us to fight today. He would have preferred us to agree to have this discussion on another time."  
"Are you sure about that?" Joy enquired in a subdued joyful manner.  
"Let's just agree to disagree", Johnny evaded the question, "Don't you need to sit down?"  
"I think I have to find the ladies room first", Joy replied placing her hand on her tummy.

Just as Joy walked away Andrew returned.  
"Have you seen Maddy?" Andrew asked looking around the room.  
"No, I haven't", Johnny said raising his eyes and viewing the people coming through the doors. Suddenly Johnny saw a face he hadn't expected to see. He unclenched his teeth before hissing to Andrew.  
"What is he doing here?" Andrew followed Johnny's gaze and recognised his own father.  
"I asked him to come", Andrew confessed, "I think he's the only one mum is going to let herself lean on to."  
"Annie doesn't need that man", Johnny kept hissing, "Andrew, you were too young but I remember what happened. I remember what John did to your mother." Andrew looked steadily up to Johnny's eyes and said:  
"You don't know everything you think you do, Johnny. I'm the one who is supposed to hate John Zacchara but I don't. I've made my peace with him and maybe you should too."  
"What's wrong?" Maddy asked as she walked to the two men she loved most in the world. Andrew looked at his sister and nodded towards their father.  
"Dad's here."  
"And so is mum", Maddy replied, "Look, there she is with Linnea. I don't think I've ever seen her so frail." Johnny looked up to witness the reunion Maddy had pointed out. His little sister was walking with Annie as the old woman met her ex-husband.  
"Isn't it time to start this thing?" Andrew asked suddenly and Johnny realised he was right. Everyone else was seated and waiting for them. Johnny threw one last glance at the door wishing to see his mother there but it was in vain.

As it was expected, Johnny took his place in the first row. Joy was there sitting next to him as were Andrew, Maddy and Linnea. Johnny realised neither of the two women he considered as his mothers, were going to join them. As the priest announced it was time for EJs son to speak all eyes turned to Johnny. He exchanged a look with Andrew and nodded. It was the younger man who stood up and walked to the podium with a prepared speech in his hands.

Andrew fiddled with the papers in his hands. He darted an apologetic glance at his big brother and started speaking from his heart.  
"You were probably expecting to hear from my brother Johnny, who is in fact our fathers only biological child. But that didn't matter to our father. He used to say that genes were a fluke and it was the people who surrounded you with love, who mattered. And he did matter. EJ Wells also known as EJ DiMera was a man who mattered. His life wasn't an easy one as he struggled with the baggage that came from being Stefano DiMera's son, but he did find his own way to success and earned the respect of many men and women." Andrews eyes moved over the listeners faces. There were the Brady's and the Kiriakis family, Joy's and Johnny's cousins, aunts and uncles. Even Hope Brady was present though, Andrew doubted the old woman understood what was going on.  
"As revered as my father was, to me and to my brother and sisters he was just a dad. Though it did take me a while to accept him as one. When my mother Annie left her husband, my biological father, she sought shelter and help with an old friend of hers. He welcomed us in to his home and took care of us when we couldn't take care of ourselves. I was five years old at the time, but I understood that something important had happened. I didn't understand why I couldn't go back home and I rebelled. It was EJ who stepped in and parented us when our mother couldn't. He cared for us and he loved us just like a father loves his children even though we weren't his. That was the first time I saw my fathers endless ability to love. EJ hadn't been nothing more than a distant uncle to us, but slowly he earned our trust and love and finally, when the adoption was finalised he became our father. Linnea was only a baby but Maddy and I will forever cherish the simple celebration we had." Andrew looked at his sister Maddy who was blotting her eyes as their younger sister Linnea wrapped her arm around Maddy's shoulders.  
"My point is that what ever you thought of my father, what ever kind of man you thought he was, you would be wrong. If you didn't know how much he loved his family, you didn't know him at all. My father, our father taught us that in life money, fame and power are all illusions. He taught us that only thing that matters is unconditional love, finding it and sharing it. My father was an exceptional man and the world is poorer without him in it." Andrew stepped down and walked to his family. Joy and Maddy claimed his hands in theirs and Linnea reached to tickle his ear. Johnny closed his eyes hoping that the tears would dry before escaping down his face. Joy took his hand and anchored him to the others as his thoughts rushed through every single memory he had of his father. They all would miss EJ, but it was different for Johnny. Blood hadn't mattered to his father, but it did matter to Johnny. He was one of a kind now and for the first time he wished he wasn't.

They laid him to rest and said their prayers. They threw dirt over his coffin and imprisoned his body, but they could never capture his soul. Johnny stood still as the others moved away from the fresh grave. He never took his eyes off the his fathers last resting place and was left alone. As Johnny lost the battle and felt the first tear running down his face someone called out his name.  
"Johnny", she said and took his hand in hers.  
"Mother? I didn't think you were coming", Johnny said quickly wiping his face dry.  
"Of course I came", Sami said looking at her son who looked so much like his father in his age that it broke her heart.  
"I had to come to say goodbye." Johnny nodded remembering then something. He reached to his breast pocket and pulled out an envelope addressed to his mother. He held it in his fingers for a moment and then gave it to Sami.  
"You weren't the only one who wanted to say goodbye." Sami took the letter and stared at it blankly. She didn't even hear his son whisper, that he would wait by the cars nor did she feel the cold breeze moving the hem of her coat. Only thing she could think about was the fact that once more, one last time she could hear his voice.


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Dearest Samantha,_

_I'm writing this because I know I'm dying. I'm writing this because I need to say goodbye to you._

_In a way I owe you my current happiness. I do realise that it's not fair for me write this but it is the truth. Without you my darling Samantha, I wouldn't be here today writing this letter. I wouldn't be able to accept my own death with the tranquility that fills me. I've lived a good, long life and I cherish each day I've spent on this earth. I treasure each moment of the most uplifting happiness I've felt as well as each moment of agony I've gone through._

_The love we shared changed me and ever since we parted it has been a part of me. Our lives touched only for a brief moment and even though we weren't meant to have our happily ever after ending, our love was real. I still sometimes wonder what our lives would have been like, had we had the chance to grow old together, but darling, I we can't live our lives by what ifs. We need to make the most of what is given to us and find a way to accept that what we want and what we need aren't always the same. I've made my peace with the past and I hope you have too._

_And there's another reason why I'm writing this letter. I have a favour to ask of you. Though I leave this world quietly I do not leave it nonchalantly. Our son has his own demons to battle with despite my best efforts to shield him from that fate. And our daughter, our beautiful and affectionate daughter has her own entanglements to untangle. In some ways Johnny is too much like I was just as in some ways Joy is too much like you were. All I ask is that you stand by them and share the wisdom you have gained from our time together, since I wont be able to._

_Though there are things I probably should be ashamed of, I regret nothing._

_And for this one last time, please let me say,  
I love you._

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N: I still need to find the time and patience to go through this story to find and fix all the typos. I hope you've enjoyed the story. It's my last EJami fic. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


End file.
